PREDESTINADOS
by Sallen1223
Summary: Desde el día mismo de su fundación, la Federación de Planetas Unidos ha tenido que lidiar con los continuos ataques del imperio romulo-vulcano. Cuando el más joven capitán de la Flota Estelar es hecho prisionero por una nave vulcana, él deberá recordar por qué nunca ha creído en los escenarios sin salida.
1. PREDESTINADOS

Resumen: Desde el día mismo de su fundación, la Federación de Planetas Unidos ha tenido que lidiar con los continuos ataques del imperio romulo-vulcano. Cuando el más joven capitán de la Flota Estelar es hecho prisionero por una nave vulcana, él deberá recordar por qué nunca ha creído en los escenarios sin salida.

El estremecimiento que recorrió la nave fue tan fuerte que la estructura interna comenzó a partirse y los tableros convencionales dejaron de funcionar; las pantallas del puente parpadeaban y la calidad de imagen era ahora peor que nunca.

-Atención a todos – llamó el capitán – prepárense para evacuar…

Una nueva sacudida hizo a todos los oficiales del puente perder el equilibrio en tanto un destello de luz se vislumbró en el espacio cuando un phaser de la nave vulcana impactó directamente contra las pantallas sobrecargando la energía y quemando los circuitos.

-¡Capitán! – bramó el prime oficial – el puente va a…

No terminó la frase. El puente de mando estalló limpiamente dejando en su sitio sólo un rastro de escombros y conexiones truncadas con el resto de la nave.

De manera automática la destrucción del puente fue notificada a todo el barco y mientras que la gran mayoría de la tripulación se apresuraba a abordar los transbordadores, el joven Jim Kirk corría entre los pasillos de la nave seguido muy de cerca por su mejor amigo, el doctor Leonard McCoy.

-¡Maldición Jim! – Jadeaba – soy un médico, no un maldito adivino; así que dime de una buena vez por qué corremos hacía el interior de esta lata de sardinas en lugar de correr fuera de ella.

Los dos se esforzaban por no detener su carrera, pero la destrucción de los controles del puente había alterado el funcionamiento de los sistemas de gravedad e iluminación, por lo que mientras las luces parpadeaban el continuo movimiento de la nave hacía que sus pies encontraran apoyo lo mismo el techo que al momento siguiente en las paredes o el suelo.

-Es algo simple Huesos. Recuerda que el modelo de la nave es un C021.

-Aja ¡Explícate!

-Huesos, mientras la Kobayashi no deje de moverse la evacuación va a ser…

-Imposible.

-No, no del todo, pero va a complicarse.

-Di algo mejor que eso.

-Recuerda las clases Huesos; los modelos C021 tienen cinco centros de mando: uno controla los sistemas exteriores, otro las armas, otro los sistemas interiores y los tres convergen en un sistema central que a su vez es regulado por el sistema del puente de mando.

-Sigo sin entender… ¡espera un momento! ¿Estás diciendo que desde ese control central se puede estabilizar la nave y permitir la evacuación sin importar que el puente esté…?

-Puedo intentarlo – Jim se paró en seco y cuando el Dr. McCoy hizo lo mismo el joven señaló un pasillo – ahora sigue por ahí hasta el control de los hangares; cuando llegues debes liberar manualmente los seguros para darme acceso y después corre a los transbordadores emergentes del andén 6.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Voy a programar las armas y los escudos para que entretengan a los elfos mientras los transbordadores se alejan.

-¿Y después?

-Después busco como escapar.

-Jim… - Huesos sentía el nudo formarse en su garganta.

-Tranquilo, nunca he creído en escenarios sin salida y no voy a empezar ahora.

Sin dar a su amigo la oportunidad de protestar Jim Kirk volvió a correr y desapareció por el pasillo. Leonard aún se quedó inmóvil unos segundos antes de apresurarse a cumplir con sus instrucciones.

Si Leonard estaba inquieto por la suerte de Jim el propio Jim no estaba menos preocupado por el propio Huesos. La velocidad con la que ahora se dirigía al centro de mando de la nave se debía a que quería que Huesos saliera bien parado del encuentro con los malditos vulcanos. Y si no había mentido a su amigo sobre que buscaría la manera de escapar – él nunca dejaba de buscar escapes – lo cierto es que sabía de antemano que lo más probable es que su fin ya había llegado.

_Pero no voy a rendirme_ – repitió su mente la línea que había seguido como un mantra – _no sin dar una buena pelea antes._

…

-Prepárense para capturar la nave.

-Entendido señor.

El capitán K`Proit de la nave vulcana se sentía ya seguro de su victoria viendo por los monitores como la Kobayashi no paraba de girar sobre sí misma y perdía impulso cuando repentinamente la nave de la Federación se estabilizó y sólo unos segundos después fue abandonada por los que eran sin duda alguna todos los transbordadores y lanzaderas que había a bordo.

-No los dejen escapar – la orden fue dada en un tono de voz plano, pero había cierta acentuación en las palabras que podía ser interpretada como "disgusto", a pesar de que los vulcanos jamás se cansaban de afirmar que la lógica les permitía liberarse de cualquier tipo de emoción.

Los oficiales de la nave vulcana no se hicieron repetir sus órdenes y con total eficacia apuntaron sus armas directamente hacía los transbordadores más cercanos; sólo esperaban la orden del capitán para abrir fuego cuando su nave fue presa de una ligera sacudida seguida de otra un poco más intensa.

-Timonel, reporte.

-Señor, de algún modo la nave de la Federación ha conseguido la reactivación de sus armas.

-¿Con el puente de mando reducido a escombros? – la ceja levantada del capitán fue la única señal visible de su incredulidad.

-Es probable que el diseño de la nave contara con sistemas de respaldo, tal vez incluso un puente auxiliar.

-Comprendido ¿fueron restaurados también los escudos de la Kobayashi?

-Sí capitán – respondió otro Vulcano – pero los escáneres muestran que su funcionamiento nos es óptimo. Los phasers a máxima potencia tienen la capacidad de impactar la nave directamente.

-En ese caso reanuden el ataque contra la nave. Sargento realice ahora un escaneo sobre toda la estructura de la nave Kobayashi, quiero saber dónde está el segundo puente y cuantas personas aún siguen a bordo. Teniente quiero que inhabilite todos los sistemas ofensivos y defensivos sin dañar el soporte de vida.

-Afirmativo.

Mientras que realizar las operaciones dictadas por el capitán fue algo que tardó a lo sumo un minuto el tiempo en medio de una batalla en el espacio tenía esa extraña sensación de ser interminable. Todos los sistemas de la Kobayashi estaban ciertamente inhabilitados cuando la voz del Sargento se hizo oír en el puente de la nave vulcana.

-Señor, los sensores confirman que hay una persona ubicada en lo que parece ser el área de ingeniería de la Kobayashi.

-¿Sólo una persona? – dentro de sí el capitán se reprendió a sí mismo, ya que sería ilógico que cualquiera de sus oficiales le informara sobre un dato falso.

-Una persona, capitán… de acuerdo a las lecturas que percibo se trata de un humano.

Antes de que pudieran hacerse más comentarios al respecto la Kobayashi comenzó a moverse hacía la nave vulcana en un claro curso de colisión.

El puente de la nave vulcana quedó en silencio, sin embargo, si bien los pensamientos de todos los oficiales vulcanos rondaban por diferentes direcciones había alguien en particular para quien el hecho de que una persona fuera capaz de retomar el mando de los sistemas de una nave cuyo puente de mando había sido destruido y que utilizara dichos sistemas para facilitar que el resto de la tripulación fuera evacuada era un hecho simple y sencillamente fascinante.

La lógica dicta – pensaba él – que el bien de la mayoría es más importante que el de la minoría, sin embargo, tomar una decisión como aquella requería de conjuntar valor, capacidad de autosacrificio y – hasta cierto punto – el desprecio de la propia vida (algo muy difícil de encontrar sobre todo en la especie humana, que como raza siempre se había caracterizado por su comportamiento ilógico, su desequilibrio emocional y el carácter egoísta de sus decisiones). Tales cualidades convergiendo dentro de un individuo que además debía tener una aceptable destreza tanto física como mental como para haber planificado y ejecutado la toma de control de los sistemas en definitiva harían a ese individuo… fascinante.

-¿Qué acciones proceden, capitán? – escuchó a sus labios preguntar ante la quema de la curiosidad que sentía por conocer a esa persona fascinante.

-Esa es una pregunta interesante, comandante Spock.

El capitán pareció pensar claramente su respuesta antes de pronunciarla en voz alta.

-Sargento T`Pol ¿es posible teletransportar a esa persona a bordo de nuestra nave?

-Sí capitán.

-Teniente, una vez que el sargento T`Pol transporte al humano usted destruirá por completo la nave de la Flota Estelar C021-412 Kobayashi.

-Comprendido capitán.

-Comandante Spock venga conmigo a la sala de transporte. Teniente tiene el mando hasta nuevo aviso.

…

Los pensamientos de Jim rondaban alrededor de la idea de que este era el final.

Había una sonrisa irónica que asomaba por sus labios. "_Así que el karma es una perra_" no dejaba de pensar "no _puedo creer que también yo voy a morir como mi padre… joder_."

Cuando los sistemas de ataque y defensa finalmente colapsaron tragó una bocanada de aire y con el corazón saltando en su pecho y la adrenalina disparada al límite programó el curso de colisión contra la nave vulcana. Sin las vistas del puente de mando se guiaba únicamente por los sensores de movimiento pero no necesitaba más para saber que sin duda los bastardos de orejas puntiagudas lo destruirían antes de permitirle estamparse en paz contra sus culos… aun así él seguía siendo Jim Kirk, y por más que pareciera inútil estaba dispuesto a jugar hasta el final.

_Debo buscar una salida_ – repitió su mente – _tal vez por un compartimiento de desechos…_

No tuvo el tiempo de formular debidamente el plan. De pronto comenzó a sentir ese extraño hormigueo que se asociaba con el transportador y notó que a su cuerpo lo envolvía un destello de luz blanca…

Lo siguiente que supo es que alguien lo sujetaba con fuerza y lo forzaba a ponerse de rodillas.

-¿Pero qué diablos…?

Nervioso paseó la mirada una y otra vez sólo para descubrir que ya no estaba en los controles centrales de la Kobayashi, sino en lo que parecía una plataforma de transporte. La sangre se congeló en sus venas cuando se dio cuenta de que delante de él había dos personas de aspecto casi humano pero con cejas pobladas y orejas puntiagudas.

-Grande – susurró al darse cuenta de que también la persona que lo sujetaba debía de ser un vulcano.

-Sírvase aclarar – le pidió uno de los vulcanos.

Pero Jim no tenía ganas de explicar sus pensamientos privados a los enemigos; en lugar de eso centró su atención en los ruidos sordos que se escuchaban en la habitación y que sin duda alguna eran producidos por el armamento de la nave vulcana mientras terminaba de destrozar la Kobayashi.

-Soy el capitán K`Proit – habló por primera vez el otro vulcano de pie frente a él – y se encuentra usted a bordo de mi nave. Mi personal fue capaz de transportarlo desde la nave C021-412 Kobayashi antes de que se ejecutara la destrucción de la misma. En este punto sería de ayuda para su situación actual si nos proporciona su nombre, capitán.

Jim bufó al escuchar el título con el que se referían a él.

-Mire capitán K`Proit, no es por insúltalo ni nada pero pensé que alguien que ha tenido la inteligencia como para destruir una de las mejores naves de la Federación se daría cuenta con facilidad de que yo no soy el capitán; de hecho creo que es bastante obvio que el capitán Har`treyt murió cuando ustedes destruyeron el puente.

-Cuando el puente de mando fue destruido usted tomó el control del buque – intervino el vulcano parado junto a K`Proit – eso lo hace por definición el capitán.

-Aja… y ¿usted es? – Kirk lo preguntó más por curiosidad que por verdadero interés. Fuera quien fuera era un vulcano, y ese hecho simple lo convertía tal vez en verdugo o tal vez en carcelero, dependiendo de los planes que los hijos de puta tuvieran para él.

-Soy el comandante Spock – se apresuró a responder – y debo enfatizar que usted no ha mencionado su propio nombre.

Por un momento Jim jugó con la idea de mandarlos a la chingada pero, a pesar de todo, los bastardos de orejas puntiagudas no sólo lo habían sacado de entre las ruinas de la nave sino que además le habían tratado con relativo respeto, por lo que simplemente…

-Mi nombre es James Tiberius Kirk.

-James Tiberius Kirk – repitió K`Proit – James T. Kirk sería una abreviación adecuada para los estándares terrestres ¿cierto?

-Sí – respondió Jim con sequedad.

-Bien, en ese caso capitán James T. Kirk, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas con respecto a la nave C021-412 Kobayashi. Para empezar ¿su cargo a bordo era el de teniente? – no añadió en voz alta que parecía demasiado joven como para ser comandante.

Jim negó con una sonrisa retorcida.-Cadete.

La ceja de Spock se levantó demandando una explicación.

-Sírvase aclarar.

Dentro de su mente Jim sopesó las implicaciones de su respuesta. Los aspectos más conocidos de la raza vulcana es que se negaban a reconocer sus emociones – si es que en algún lugar tenían emociones – rigiendo sus actos única y exclusivamente por la lógica; era telepatas táctiles pero – eso había que reconocérselos – se negaban a utilizar dicha habilidad para manipular a otra especies que no tenían la capacidad de defenderse y, por sobre todo, puede que fueran los principales conquistadores del cuadrante Alfa, pero solían limitarse a esclavizar; en pocas palabas esos bastardos pasaban por el arco del triunfo la libertad de otros, pero tenían la costumbre de respetar el derecho a la vida y sólo asesinaban cuando lo consideraban verdaderamente indispensable.

En la batalla contra la Kobayashi habían tenido más de una oportunidad de destruir la nave pero en lugar de eso habían destruido sólo el puente de mando para inmovilizarla a pesar de que fue la nave de la Flota Estelar la que atacó primero. De igual forma podían haber destruido los transbordadores o dejado a Jim morir a bordo de su nave, pero no lo hicieron.

-Una llamada de auxilio fue hecha a los cuarteles de la Flota – respondió finalmente – y se designó a la Kobayashi para responder a ella. En el momento que el auxilio se pidió la mayoría de las otras naves tenían misiones ya designadas por lo que algunos cadetes de último grado fuimos requeridos para completar el personal.

El capitán vulcano pareció aceptar esa respuesta como satisfactoria.

-Siguiente pregunta: ¿por qué inició su nave hostilidades contra nosotros?

-Esa pregunta debieron hacerla al capitán Har`treyt.

-Sí, eso es correcto. ¿Sufre usted alguna lesión que deba ser atendida, capitán Kirk?

-No.

-En ese caso debo regresar a mis obligaciones. Comandante Spock escolte al capitán James T. Kirk a los calabozos.

-Comprendido, señor.

Sin que se le dirigiera otra palabra Kirk sintió el cambio cuando el lugar del vulcano que lo sujetaba fue ocupado por Spock. De alguna manera el nuevo agarre era más gentil, aunque sin que se perdiera por eso su fuerza.

Dentro de sí Jim procesaba los detalles obtenidos de la conversación con el capitán K`Proit, observaba el entorno y sopesaba sus opciones calculando las probabilidades que tenía de escapar antes de ser encerrado o asesinado; sobra decir que estando solo en la nave enemiga los números no eran nada alentadores, pero bueno, él seguía siendo James T. Kirk, simplemente tenía que intentar _algo_.

-Le aconsejo no hacer ningún intento de fuga – le dijo Spock mientras le obligaba a ponerse en pie – o de lo contrario las consecuencias serán bastante graves para usted, capitán.

Mientras Jim se preguntaba si Spock había leído su mente, los pensamientos del vulcano se encaminaban en otra dirección.

James T. Kirk era sin duda un individuo fascinante.

Spock no alcanzaba a comprender como un joven cadete había tenido la pericia necesaria para mantener el control y encontrar una salida en una situación en la que otros no la habían encontrado. Además de eso había algo más, algo en la forma en que se expresaba al hablar con el capitán de la nave vulcana. Por supuesto James Kirk era consciente de que su vida estaba en manos del otro hombre – era demasiado listo como para no entender eso – pero se expresó sin miedo, con la altanería filtrándose a través de su tono respetuoso; contestando con algo más que monosílabos pero sin regalar detalles de ningún tipo. Y ahora que sus pieles estaban en contacto puede que Spock no estuviera leyendo su mente pero podía sentir con claridad la inquietud y las mezclas de miedo, anticipación, frustración, orgullo y esperanza que el humano experimentaba. Basándose en todas las evidencias Spock estaba seguro de que James Kirk tenía una mente interesante pero también sería ilógico no reconocer que el humano era un individuo de apariencia estéticamente agradable.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la nave con dirección a los calabozos el comandante simplemente no dejaba de preguntarse cómo es que se sentiría morder la tersa piel de James T. Kirk, cómo es que se sentiría bajo él su templado cuerpo humano, cómo sería el gusto de su sudor en su lengua, cómo sería acariciar su cabello rubio y la apariencia de sus ojos azules dilatados de placer…

Spock se esforzaba en mantener altos sus escudos para asegurarse de que los pensamientos que tenía no se trasminaran al humano, a pesar de que este parecía más interesado en evaluar la nave que en prestar atención a su escolta.

Entonces llegaron a los calabozos y la alerta en la cabeza de Jim se disparó al máximo.

En épocas muy antiguas de la Tierra se habría calificado a la nave vulcana como _un barco negrero_, pero en el tiempo que vivían simplemente se le denominaba como un barco de comercio.

Kirk estaba seguro de que el calabozo de la nave debía ocupar a lo menos todo el piso inferior y estaba dividido en pasillos y pasillos de cubículos de aproximadamente 5metros por lado y paredes transparentes. Algunas de esas celdas albergaban a un aproximado de 30 seres humanoides, otras a muchos menos y había una o dos que estaban totalmente vacías. En una de estas últimas fue que Spock hizo entrar a Jim.

-Debe ser todo un privilegió que tendré toda una celda para mí solo – comentó para tantear el terreno, fijando su visa en una de las celdas más ocupadas.

-Entregamos en otro puerto el resto de nuestro cargamento – respondió Spock en tono profesional – por lo que contamos con espacio disponible.

-Sí, y sólo por curiosidad ¿qué van a hacer conmigo?

-Sírvase aclarar.

-Conmigo, es decir ¿qué van a hacer? ¿Van a venderme como esclavo a cualquier cliente o me convertiré en la mascota de la nave? – "sólo mientras encuentro el modo de escapar" agregó para sus adentros.

-La opción lógica, capitán Kirk, sería ofrecerlo al capitán romulano con el que estamos destinados a reunirnos.

Esta vez el frío que recorrió el cuerpo de Jim fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer visible su reacción. Pero no era para menos; los vulcanos tenían la reputación de tratar a sus esclavos y prisioneros con cierta dignidad, pero los romulanos… habían leído en la escuela declaraciones de esclavos a los que se había liberado de las garras de esos sádicos de orejas puntiagudas y todas coincidían en que la muerte era preferible a padecer tantos maltratos violentos y humillaciones.

Para Spock la reacción del prisionero no pasó desapercibida y, viendo una oportunidad para obtener lo que deseaba decidió aprovecharla.

-Por otro lado, capitán James T. Kirk – el movimiento de sus labios volvió a tomarlo por sorpresa – las regulaciones dicen que al no formar usted parte de nuestro trato original los oficiales de esta nave tienen prioridad en la compra.

_Compra._ La palabra taladró a través de la mente de Jim. ¿A eso se reducía su futuro ahora? ¿Un simple intercambio de créditos?

-Ese detalle Spock ¿en qué cambia las cosas?

_Spock_. Al vulcano le molestó que Jim no se dirigiera a él por el título de su rango, pero – contradictoriamente a toda coherencia – no se trataba de una molestia desagradable.

-Es algo lógico capitán: usted sabe que no le conviene servir en una casa romulana, debe saber también que sería de mayor comodidad si fuera comprado por alguien de vulcano y yo por mi parte estoy dispuesto a darle la oportunidad de servir en mi casa, por supuesto usted debe estar dispuesto a cumplir con algunos deseos míos…

A Spock no le gustaban los malos entendidos, por lo que para dejar claras sus intenciones rozó ligeramente la nuca de Jim enviando una ola de deseo.

Jim se estremeció mientras su mente se volvía un caos. ¿Qué es lo que ese hijo de puta le estaba proponiendo? ¿Por quién es que estaba tomando a Jim, por una mujerzuela barata? No es que a Jim Spock no le pareciera atractivo (por el contrario que si se hubieran conocido en un bar o algo por el estilo que Jim no habría tardado en acercarse a tratar de ligarlo) ¿pero esto? ¡Ni en sueños! Él era Jim Kirk y de entre todas las cosas que estaba dispuesto a hacer venderse por un mejor contrato laboral no era una de ellas.

-Por el bien de ambos, comandante – respondió con frialdad – es mejor que me quite sus sucias manos de encima.

Spock había sabido desde el principio que el rechazo de su oferta no sólo era una posibilidad, sino que era además una que tenía elevadas probabilidades de ocurrir debido a todo el conjunto de circunstancias que habían provocado que Jim Kirk fuera transportado a la nave. Él lo había sabido desde el principio: qué que James Kirk se rehusara a darle lo que pedía no era algo que debería haberlo molestado.

Y sin embargo sí que esa negativa lo había hecho enfadar.

-Usted debería considerar más cuidadosamente mi oferta – reiteró haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar la amenaza contenida en su voz – porque si no acepta ahora, tendrá que ser su persona la que venga a rogarme para que vuelva a repetirla.

-¿Yo? ¿Rogarle a usted? No. No lo creo.

Spock no añadió nada más. Con poco más de la brusquedad necesaria empujó a Jim contra una de las paredes de cristal y sin soltar su brazo colocó en sus muñecas dos brazaletes metálicos. El humano trató de contraatacar pero de la nada sus muñecas estaban totalmente inmovilizadas una junto a la otra y Spock aprovechó su desconcierto para colocar dos brazaletes más en torno a sus piernas (a la altura del tobillo) revelando además el pequeño control remoto en su mano.

-Desactivaré los brazaletes una vez que salga de aquí. Estamos a seis días de nuestro destino… si antes de eso cambias de parecer dile al guardia que me lo haga saber.

_Entonces tengo seis días _– pensó el humano con amargura ignorando el aviso del vulcano y acurrucándose en el anormalmente suave piso.

Un aproximado de dos horas más tarde el guardia hizo su primera ronda pero Jim no lo llamó y terminó sumiéndose en una pesadilla.

…

Jim calculó que habían pasado aproximadamente cuatro días desde que Spock había salido de su celda cuando la puerta de los calabozos se abrió y por ella comenzaron a entrar uno tras otro varios humanos.

La sangre de Jim se congeló en sus venas: los conocía a todos.

Ellos no eran otros que algunos tripulantes del Kobayashi. De alguna manera Kirk tenía un presentimiento terrible pero aun así rogaba porque su peor temor no estuviera fundamentado.

_Eran demasiados transbordadores _– se repetía a sí mismo tratando de no hiperventilar – _no sería posible que de entre todos lo atraparan a él ¿o sí?_

De principio pareció que la suerte realmente estaba de su lado, pero el nudo en su estómago que había comenzado a deshacerse conforme entraban los nuevos prisioneros volvió a formarse de sopetón cuando el último de los hombres entró en el lugar escoltado directamente por Spock.

-No – escuchó Jim que sus labios murmuraban – no debes estar aquí… Huesos.

…

De verdad que Leonard McCoy no terminaba de creer hasta donde llegaba su mala suerte: primero la Kobayashi se había encontrado con esa estúpida nave vulcana que la destrozó, después Jim tuvo que tener una maldita idea que podía salvarlos a todos y no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces, después había tenido que subir a una maldita lanzadera para salvar su propio culo y después el estúpido de Jim seguía sin dar muestras de vida hasta que la misma maldita nave vulcana que los había destruido volvió a encontrarlos "casualmente" al doblar un asteroide, y todo porque el estúpido piloto de la maldita lanzadera era un imbécil.

El médico pensó en verdad que no podría sentirse peor hasta que al entrar en el maldito calabozo vio el rostro de Jim observándolo con intranquilidad.

-¡Jim! – gritó a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas y trató de correr hacía él pero el firme agarre de Spock se lo impidió.

Los sentimientos que el humano comenzó a emanar tomaron a Spock por sorpresa. El miedo y el mal humor fueron reemplazados de golpe por una mezcla ilógica de alivio, enojo y preocupación, así como por una extraña y desesperante ansiedad de llegar hasta donde el humano que ellos llamaban "capitán" estaba. Spock mismo no entendía porque lo hizo, pero ordenó encerrar a cinco de los humanos en una celda, cuatro en otra y al humano que él sujetaba lo introdujo en la misma celda que James Kirk, no sin activar previamente los brazaletes que él humano no había sido capaz de quitarse.

-Jim – repitió de nueva cuenta McCoy zafándose del agarre del vulcano y estrechando a Jim entre sus brazos - ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué crees tú que estás haciendo aquí?

-Por lo visto lo mismo que tú ¿no?

-Imbécil – soltó Huesos en un tono cariñoso mientras luchaba con las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

La forma en que ese humano que se había identificado ante el capitán como "doctor en medicina Leonard H. McCoy" abrazaba a Jim no debería haber molestado a Spock… pero lo hizo.

Con rudeza el comandante vulcano colocó los brazaletes en las muñecas y tobillos del doctor y salió de la celda dejándolos solos, y en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Huesos y Jim se dejaron caer en el acolchado piso.

-Así que no lograste escapar – rompió el silencio Leonard.

-No… tú tampoco por lo visto.

-Cup Cake es el peor de los pilotos.

Jim frotó sus ojos y Huesos lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Te están molestando los contactos?

-Algo de eso – dijo Jim desviando la mirada.

Negando suavemente con la cabeza Leonard sacó un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo.

-¿Mis lentes? ¿Cómo…?

-Me habías pedido que te lo llevara cuando la alarma se disparó y comenzaste a correr como loco, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí – dijo Jim tomando el estuche de las manos de su amigo. Con mucho cuidado extrajo de sus ojos el par de lentes de contacto y acomodó el armazón de sus anteojos. Debajo de los contactos tintados los ojos de Jim Kirk eran de un tono café claro (casi dorado) muy llamativo.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó Huesos.

-Mejor.

-Bien y ¿qué has hecho para divertirte en todo este tiempo?

Fingiendo una sonrisa Jim escuchó las quejas de Huesos sobre los pasados días y le contó a su amigo sobre el encuentro con el capitán K`Proit, el título de capitán con el que le llamaban, los planes de escape que había concebido y desechado antes de ponerlos en práctica y las extrañas vistas del calabozo. Sin embargo, tuvo el cuidado de no mencionar nada sobre Spock y la oferta que le había hecho.

Tuvieron que pasar casi seis horas y una comida muy extraña – se alimentaba a los prisioneros con alimento al estilo de Vulcano – para que la energía de Huesos finalmente se agotara y el médico se quedara dormido, pero mientras que Jim había asegurado a su amigo que también él quería sólo dormir, en cuanto Leonard entró en el sueño profundo Jim cuidadosamente se separó de su lado y se acomodó muy cerca de las paredes de la celda; cuando pocos minutos después el guardia pasó haciendo su ronda habitual le hizo señas para que se acercase.

-Dígale al comandante Spock – dijo con toda la firmeza que le era posible – que quisiera hablar sobre el trato que me ofreció.

…

Decir que Huesos estaba preocupado o molesto sería sin duda un eufemismo. Leonard McCoy estaba simple y sencillamente ansioso, furioso y muriendo de angustia. ¡Y (nada extraño) todo por culpa de Jim Kirk y de los malditos duendes de sangre verde!

¿Por qué? Bueno, muy simple: cuando McCoy despertó Jim estaba sentado del otro lado de la habitación; notó que se había quedado dormido en una posición muy incómoda y con los lentes puestos por lo que ya iba a acercarse para acomodarlo mejor cuando la puerta del calabozo se abrió y el tal comandante Spock entró con una mirada muy, pero realmente muy extraña (Leonard había notado que los ojos de Spock eran diferentes a los del resto de los vulcanos pero no tenía la más mínima idea de a qué se debía eso); después de eso el comandante bastardo simplemente se dirigió a la celda que compartía con Jim, activó los brazaletes infernales de ambos y mientras Jim despertaba con un grito de sorpresa el elfo de orejas puntiagudas simplemente lo levantó y lo sacó del pasillo sin decir una sola palabra y sin que hubiera nada que Leonard pudiera hacer al respecto.

Hacía más de dos horas de eso y no había vuelto a saber nada de su amigo desde entonces.

Huesos sentía que simplemente llegaría a un punto en el que estallaría de angustia cuando las puertas del calabozo se abrieron de nueva cuenta y Jim entró con Spock escoltando cada uno de sus pasos. Cuando llegaron a la celda Spock lo arrojó dentro con rudeza y cerró la puerta sin dar a Leonard ni una mirada, él sin embargo sólo estaba preocupado por su amigo.

-Jim – lo llamó con aprehensión - ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, Huesos no te preocupes, el comandante sólo quería cruzar un par de palabras conmigo pero no pasó nada más.

-Cruzar un par de palabras contigo ¿sobre qué?

-Entre otras cosas sobre la razón de que la Kobayashi los agrediera… dije que no lo sabía y el comandante se molestó pero tranquilo, te repito que no pasó nada.

A pesar de que Jim forzaba su sonrisa Leonard juzgó que le decía la verdad y no insistió más en el tema.

Jim por su parte rezaba a las estrellas que su amigo no notará la marca de dientes que el uniforme apenas y alcanzaba a ocultar.

…

Usualmente en la habitación del comandante Spock no había ni un solo hilo fuera de su lugar, esta vez sin embargo cuando el comandante regresó a sus aposentos después de encerrar a Kirk al calabozo descubrió sobre el buró algo que no debería de estar allí. Un tanto sorprendido – por ilógica que fuera dicha sorpresa – Spock tomó el par de anteojos y los contempló en silencio sentándose en la cama deshecha y dejando a su mente revivir los recuerdos de lo que había pasado hacía apenas unos minutos en esa habitación.

_-Recuerdo haberle advertido – había dicho al capitán Kirk en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos – que si quería volver a escuchar mi oferta tendría que rogar por ella._

_-Quiero que se haga una modificación al trato – respondió este mirándolo fijamente a los ojos e irguiéndose por completo – usted ya dejó claro lo que quiere de mí y lo que está dispuesto a dar a cambio… bajo sus condiciones jamás aceptaría el trato pero dejaré que tome lo que desea si usted – tragó con nerviosismo – estoy dispuesto a dormir con usted si me da su palabra de que evitará que el doctor McCoy sea vendido a los romulanos o a otra raza peor._

_La ceja de Spock se levantó en incredulidad._

_-Mi oferta inicial era para protegerlo a usted – protestó perdiendo de vista que Kirk no estaba rogando._

_-¡No necesito que cuiden de mí! Pero no importa… sea por mí o por el doctor McCoy lo importante es que usted obtiene lo que quiere ¿no?_

_-Así es – concedió Spock – no debería de haber diferencia alguna para mí._

_-¿Entonces qué? ¿Tenemos un trato?_

_Mientras una parte de la ágil mente vulcana de Spock consideraba la nueva oferta, otra parte de esta se concentraba en el color diferente de los ojos del capitán y los lentes que los enmarcaban._

_-¿Por qué usa ese accesorio extraño?_

_-¿Mis lentes? Mis ojos están dañados así que necesito aumento para ver bien._

_-¿Y el color de sus ojos cambió porque…?_

_-Usualmente utilizo lentes de contacto azules… comenzaron a picar hace un rato y el doctor McCoy me entregó mis lentes que le había dado a guardar a él cuando estábamos en la Kobayashi. A todo esto no se desvíe comandante ¿sellamos el trato?_

_La idea de que Leonard McCoy fuera la motivación detrás de las acciones de Kirk le resultaba molestaba a Spock, sin embargo como el humano había expresado ya, sería ilógico que las razones de actuar de Kirk desmerecieran el hecho de que el Vulcano obtenía lo que quería. Además de eso el color real de los ojos del capitán era de algún modo más estéticamente correcto que el azul._

_Pensando de esa manera simplemente le dijo al capitán que ellos tenían un trato y le ordenó recostarse en la cama. Colocándose cuidadosamente sobre él, el Vulcano palpó firme y suavemente cada uno de los músculos y cada centímetro de piel expuesta; siguió su exploración delineando con los dientes la parte expuesta de la clavícula y notó que la piel de James Kirk tenía un extraño sabor entre canela y mentolado, y Spock la sintió suave y tersa bajo sus dedos y contra sus dientes._

_Spock comenzó ahora rozando con los dedos (besando) y mordiéndola piel expuesta en la cintura del humano y siguió por sobre la ropa hasta la parte del cuello que quedaba expuesta por el uniforme de la Flota Estelar. Cuando los dientes del Vulcano continuaron hasta la barbilla y luego con mucha delicadeza subieron por las mejillas James empinó ligeramente el rostro._

_-Espera un momento – susurró y quitándose los lentes los dejó sobre el buró temeroso de que los cristales se estrellaran si el otro hombro hacía algún movimiento brusco._

_De nueva cuenta Kirk recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada del Vulcano, pero este no reanudó su movimiento sino que quedó completamente inmóvil._

_Por supuesto que Spock sabía que esperar que Kirk deseara esto tanto como lo deseaba él era algo ilógico desde el momento en que prácticamente se le estaba obligando a entregarse, sin embargo ese tono áspero y tenso con el que le había hablado no le era agradable. Más allá de eso, mientras que Spock estaba seguro que lo único que había recibido Kirk por el contacto entre pieles era excitación pura, lo que estaba enviando a cambio no era otra cosa que incomodidad._

_Él tenía que haber sabido desde el principio que sería así y debió prepararse para eso, pero por alguna razón algo dentro de sí deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes… que Kirk deseara el apareamiento tanto como Spock y que lo disfrutara al máximo rompiendo su voz en roncos gemidos de placer y dilatando esas pupilas de tan bello color en deseo agónico y puro._

_La incomodidad se combinó con confusión en el momento en que James se dio cuenta de la distracción de Spock pero cuando los ojos del humano volvieron a encontrarse con los del vulcano éste se dio cuenta de que había lágrimas que luchaban por escapar de los ojos casi dorados._

_-¿Por qué se detiene, comandante? – preguntó Kirk con la inseguridad y la frustración manchando su voz._

_-Usted verdaderamente se encuentra inconforme con esta situación capitán._

_-Dadas las circunstancias me parece que eso es algo "lógico" ¿no le parece, comandante? – las palabras salieron quebradas, en una voz herida y sin embargo desafiante._

_-Si esto es tan inconveniente para usted, y dado que no busca un beneficio a nivel personal por sus actos ¿por qué es que ha accedido a complacer mi deseo?_

_James Kirk lo miró de una manera en que nadie lo había hecho antes; lleno de intensidad y de convicción pero sin vergüenza aparente por la declaración que hizo a continuación._

_-Accedí Spock, porque sé lo que le espera a McCoy en manos de los romulanos y no puedo permitir que alguien le haga daño._

_-Da la impresión de que usted no se preocupa de su propia vida tanto como se preocupa por la vida del doctor McCoy._

_-Si así es Spock, ese no es asunto suyo._

_-Sus acciones me desconciertan. Lo lógico sería que usted mostrara aprecio por su propia vida._

_-No se confunda Spock, para mí mi vida es importante… más de lo que usted pueda imaginar._

_-Y sin embargo rechazó mi oferta cuando se trataba de su propio futuro en la línea de compra._

_-Porque no estoy dispuesto a humillarme ante cualquiera._

_-Jamás fue mi intención humillarlo, capitán – la respuesta de Kirk fue un resoplido – pero ya que esa es la interpretación que se ha dado a mis actos su decisión de "humillarse" para proteger al doctor McCoy contradice la declaración que acaba de hacer._

_-Eso es diferente._

_-Efectivamente lo es._

_-Lo que quiero decir es… no. A todo esto yo no tengo por qué darle explicaciones a nadie. Ahora Spock, usted y yo hicimos un trato y yo estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del mismo, cumpla usted ahora con su parte y déjeme en paz después de eso._

_Las respuestas de Kirk eran irritantes y Spock a poco estuvo de decirle que su trato se cancelaba y echarlo de la habitación, sin embargo se contuvo por dos razones muy simples: la primera era que a pesar de toda su altanería y falta de control Kirk seguía siendo un individuo deseable y atractivo; la segunda razón era de alguna manera incomprensible para el propio Spock pero, lo cierto es que el vulcano estaba intrigado por el misterio que encerraban las conductas y motivaciones de James Tiberius Kirk y, como científico que era – o al menos eso es lo que decía a sí mismo – tenía la obligación de buscar una explicación que justificara su cambiante e ilógica personalidad._

_-¿Por qué capitán Kirk? – Preguntaron sus labios casi sin consentimiento - ¿por qué está dispuesto a sacrificar su orgullo por ayudar al doctor McCoy?_

_-Porque es mi amigo – llegó la respuesta inmediata, aunque los expresivos ojos del humano parecían querer decir algo más que eso._

_Un fuego rojo se encendió en la mente de Spock. Sabía que era ilógico molestarse por ver a James Kirk dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por el doctor McCoy, pero el hecho le molestaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser._

_Fue prácticamente con un gruñido que jaló a Kirk contra sí y – esta vez con fuerza – mordió la piel de su cuello al borde de la camiseta del uniforme aprovechando la debilidad de sus escudos para lanzar todo el deseo y lujuria que le era posible. Sin embargo, cuando sintió a través del contacto el miedo y el dolor de su acompañante la lógica recobró el control y empujó al humano lejos de sí. A estas alturas ambos respiraban entre jadeos. Spock al darse cuenta de que había dejado en la piel de Kirk una marca amoratada retrocedió un par de pasos y cerró los ojos para mejorar su concentración._

_-Voy a devolverlo a su celda ahora – murmuró casi un minuto después._

_-Pero… – Jim lo miró incrédulo – Huesos… ¿qué hay de nuestro trato?_

_Las muñecas se juntaron por acción de los brazaletes. Al mismo tiempo Spock recurrió a todo lo que quedaba de su control para tragar un gruñido al comprender que "Huesos" era como James Kirk se refería a McCoy._

_-Mantendré mi parte del acuerdo… usted no debe preocuparse por eso - ¿por qué lo dijo? Él mismo no lo entendía, pero decidió que la forma en que el rostro del humano se relajó era una consecuencia agradable de sus palabras._

_-Spock yo…_

_Spock sin embargo no le hizo caso sino que lo llevó de vuelta a la celda sin que volviera a cambiarse palabra alguna entre ellos._

Spock repasó mentalmente cada detalle, pasó sus manos sobre las sábanas en aquellos sitios donde Kirk había estado y, recargando su cabeza sobre la almohada aspiró con fuerza llegando a notar leves rastros del olor del humano. Cerró los ojos e imaginó que James aún estaba ahí, esperando, dispuesto…

En su interior se regañó a sí mismo una y otra vez por la falta de lógica en sus acciones, sin embargo había algo más; algo que le decía que debía tener a James Tiberius Kirk sin importar el costo.

…

El calor de Vulcano era asfixiante, tanto que en cuanto Jim puso el primer pie fuera de la nave sintió como su propia piel se volvía incómoda y su cuerpo comenzaba a transpirar el agua que en ese planeta desierto debía ser el más valioso de los recursos.

-Así que llegamos al infierno – vociferó Huesos a su oído y Jim no pudo haber estado más de acuerdo.

-Su aseveración es equívoca, doctor McCoy; hemos arribado al planeta Vulcano, el cual usted debería saber que no está en modo alguno emparentado con las concepciones teológicas de la religión terrestre…

-Spock – interrumpió Jim poniendo los ojos en el vulcano que había llegado detrás de ellos – es sólo una expresión.

-Recomiendo capitán que hagan menor caso del intercambio verbal y acomoden sus ropas adecuadamente.

Mientras Jim se limitó a acomodar la túnica que Spock le había dado, notó que Leonard aún se negaba a cumplir con los ojos del vulcano y mientras que Kirk sabía que en su lugar él estaría haciendo lo mismo, la personalidad extraña de Spock no dejaba de intrigarlo.

_Cuando las puertas del calabozo se abrieron Spock entró en la habitación con la espalda erguida y la línea del flequillo limpia y arreglada. En un principio Kirk pensó que estaba ahí para hacer una ronda o para llevarlo de nueva cuenta a cumplir con el asunto que tenían pendiente; en lugar de eso el vulcano se acercó a su celda y tras activar los cuatro brazaletes de ambos penetró en la pequeña jaula de cristal con la misma endemoniada calma de siempre._

_-Esto quedó en mi habitación anoche – dijo mostrando en alto el par de anteojos y dejándolos a corta distancia de Jim – y ya que comentó que los necesitaba decidí devolverlos._

_-¿Su habitación? – La pregunta salida de la boca de Huesos antes de que Jim tuviera tiempo de pensar en una excusa medianamente buena – ¿qué demonios hacías tú en su habitación?_

_-Debo decir que la pregunta del doctor me confunde. No sé por qué di por hecho que el doctor estaba al tanto de nuestro acuerdo; desde que es su futuro de lo que se habla mantenerlo informado sería la opción lógica._

_-¿Mi futuro? Jim ¿de qué habla?_

_-Es muy simple doctor – Spock responde arrebatando a Jim la oportunidad de decir que no era la gran cosa – expliqué al capitán Kirk que junto con el resto de nuestros prisioneros ustedes serían ofrecidos al capitán romulano con el que nos reuniremos dentro de 1,2 días – todo color se esfumó del rostro de Leonard – y él ofreció satisfacer un deseo mío a cambio de que usted fuese llevado a Vulcano conmigo en lugar de a Romulo._

_Jim lo notó en el rostro del médico: ese segundo en el que pasó del miedo al alivio, agradecimiento, después la duda seguida de preocupación y furia._

_-¿Y qué hay de Jim? ¿Dónde queda él en ese trato?... un momento ¿qué maldito deseo suyo es el que…_

_-Todos esos pormenores doctor – cortó Spock – no lo afectan a usted en forma directa. Otra cosa – sacó de su bolsillo un frasco con una especie de pasta y miró a Jim directamente – esto es para que atienda la lesión que provoqué anoche… ofrezco una disculpa por cierto ya que causarle un daño físico no era el propósito._

_El comandante no dijo una sola palabra más; simplemente dejó el frasco junto a los lentes y salió de la celda sin mirar a ninguno de los dos ocupantes. Una vez que en la celda estuvieron otra vez sólo Leonard y Jim el primero vio a su amigo con una mirada capaz de intimidar a una tropa de klingtons._

_-Muy bien Jim, tienes mucho que explicar así que empieza ahora._

_-Huesos tranquilo, no fue la gran cosa…_

_-A la mierda con eso. Comienza a hablar._

_Kirk sabía que cuando Huesos hablaba de esa manera la única forma de salir con vida era obedecer ciegamente, de manera que rezando a las estrellas porque el médico no se enfadara demasiado corrió con cuidado la camisa de regulación haciendo visible la marca dejada por los dientes de Spock, la cual a estas alturas lucía de un tono casi púrpura._

_-¡Dios Santo, Jim! ¿Qué es lo que negociaste con ese mono de sangre verde?... ¡Oh mierda! – Jim había visto a Huesos perder el color antes, pero nunca llegar al tono de blanco que estaba alcanzando en ese momento – Jim, por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando._

_La voz de Leonard se había quebrado en una súplica, pero Jim era incapaz de cumplir con sus ojos. En ocasiones como ésta es que odiaba por completo la perspicacia e intuición de su mejor amigo._

_-Oh Jim – las lágrimas comenzaron a gotear por el rostro de Huesos – no debiste… ese hijo de puta no tenía el derecho de…_

_-Estoy bien – cortó Jim en automático – ya te lo dije: no pasó nada._

_-¿Qué no pasó nada? Jim, si ese hijo de puta se atrevió a…_

_-¡No lo hizo! Te juro que no lo hizo… no sé por qué, la verdad, pero lo importante es que aun cuando no me hizo nada dijo que mantendría su parte del trato, que estarías a salvo de los romulanos…_

_-¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer contigo?_

_-No lo sé… ofrecerme a los romulanos tal vez, pero oye, no debes preocuparte, es decir ¿de cuándo a acá creo yo en los escenarios sin salida?_

_Y por ese día eso fue lo último que dijeron entre ellos respecto a ese tema hasta que Jim finalmente reunió el valor suficiente para contar a su amigo los detalles más preocupantes._

_Poco más de un día después Spock regresó acompañado de varios guardias a los que ordenó escoltar fuera a todos los prisioneros. La celda de Jim y Leonard fue pasada por alto._

_-¿Qué está pasando? – susurró Huesos._

_-No lo sé._

_La respuesta les llegó unas cuantas horas después cuando Spock en persona entró en su celda y les anunció que había pagado por ambos y que ahora estaban obligados a ir con él a Vulcano._

Y aquí estaban ahora: caminando bajo un ardiente sol y entre ráfagas de arena, luchando contra la sequedad del ambiente y rogando por un plan de escape en el que un planeta entero de duendes de orejas puntiagudas no se interpusieran entre ellos y la libertad.

En un determinado punto del camino se encontraba estacionado un vehículo que asemejaba a un Jeep clásico conducido por una mujer humana de mediana edad a la que Spock identificó como Nadia y con la que habló en vulcano, después de hacer subir a los dos humanos en la parte de atrás el viaje fue silencioso interrumpiéndose cualquier pensamiento – humano o vulcano – sólo por el suave ronroneo del motor y el crujido de los seguros liberados una vez que llegaron a la residencia.

La vivienda de Spock era por decir lo menos señorial (del tamaño de un hotel modesto) y decorada a total juego con las arenas del desierto. Sin haber más construcciones a los alrededores parecía una casa perdida, pero el pequeño jardín de cactáceas que se atisbaba a un costado demostraba que no se trataba de una propiedad abandonada.

Spock hizo a "sus esclavos" bajar del Jeep y Nadia retiró el vehículo presumiblemente a alguna cochera en la mansión, en tanto los tres hombres entraron por la puerta principal.

De pie en el recibidor había seis personas: tres eran humanos de mirada triste que se mantenían de pie al fondo de la estancia en compañía de un vulcano de hombros cuadrados. Spock sin embargo no se fijó en ellos sino que irguiéndose en una postura totalmente formal se dirigió a la persona más cercana a él.

-Padre – saludó con una voz pasmosamente neutral.

-Spock – devolvió el saludo el otro vulcano en mayor neutralidad.

-¡Spock! – otro saludo mucho más emotivo que el del vulcano y enfatizado por el hecho de que la mujer que lo había proferido ahora se abrazaba al comandante envolviéndole con sus brazos de manera casi protectora.

-Madre… - su respuesta fue casi un susurro mientras su cuerpo se notaba tieso ante el abrazo de la mujer.

El padre de Spock lucía de ya avanzada edad y vestía con una túnica larga; físicamente era fácil identificar el parentesco que existía entre él y el comandante… sin embargo los ojos eran muy diferentes. Spock tenía los ojos de su madre – ahora tanto Kirk como Leonard podían verlo – pero era evidente que esa mujer no era vulcana.

_Por eso los ojos de Spock eran diferentes a los de todos en la nave _– pensó Leonard con asombro - _¡la madre de Spock es humana!_

Como si hubiera escuchado los pensamientos de Huesos, la mujer los miró a él y a James con evidente curiosidad.

¿Vas a presentarnos? – sugirió a su hijo.

Spock asintió y retrocedió hasta donde se encontraban James y Leonard.

-Ellos son James Tiberius Kirk y Leonard Horatio McCoy. Ambos fueron capturados de una nave de la Federación durante nuestro retorno al planeta y tomé la decisión de incluirlos en el personal de asistencia a nuestro hogar.

-¿En verdad? – perecía muy sorprendida.

-Usted es consciente de que no hago bromas – la repuesta tensa de Spock.

Dicho comentario hizo a la madre del Vulcano sonreír de manera indescifrable y dejó a su hijo atrás acercándose con amabilidad a los dos amigos, quienes no eran capaces de sacar la vista de encima ni a ella ni a su "retoño".

-Hola – les tendió la mano – soy la madre de Spock; mi nombre es Amanda Grayson, él es mi marido el embajador Sarek – señaló al padre de Spock, quien parecía tener complejo de tricodder por el modo en que discreta e impersonalmente los observaba – y supongo que ya habrán conocido a Nadia.

Jim y Leonard devolvieron el saludo con incredulidad pero Amanda sólo volvió a sonreírles.

-Deben estar cansados.

-Ya pedí a Nadia que les preparara habitaciones – intervino Spock – también les mostrará la casa y les hará conscientes de sus deberes.

-Excelente… ¿y tú Spock? ¿Estás cansado? ¿Tienes hambre? Justo hace unos minutos terminé de preparar algo de tu sopa favorita ¿Quieres comer?

Antes de que Jim se enterara de las respuestas de Spock Nadia entró en la estancia y Spock ordenó a él y a Leonard seguirla.

…

El clima de Vulcano era sin duda alguna más extremo que el de los desiertos terrestres pero no por eso dejaban de presentar similitudes; una similitud que Jim odió por completo fue la del frío desgarrador que se extendió en la roja superficie una vez que el sol cayó.

-Aunque tal vez el frío podría ser una ventaja – declaró ante Leonard – es decir, no creo que haya muchos vigilantes en la noche y las túnicas locales deben proteger del frío o de lo contrario sería _ilógico_ que las utilizaran ¿no?

-Entonces quieres que te permita anular Dios sabe cuántos sistemas de alarmas, que robemos la ropa del comandante Spock y salgamos a un desierto que no conocemos en medio de la noche fría buscando embarcar en una nave que nos lleve a territorio de la Federación… es un excelente plan Jim, pero es demasiado fácil ¿no se te ocurre cómo podríamos perder un poco de ventaja ante todo este planeta atiborrado de duendes de orejas puntiagudas?

Jim dejó en paz la ventana y aterrizó en la cama con un suspiro.

-Sí, es una mierda lo sé. Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

-Aprender jardinería vulcana – fue la respuesta brusca de Huesos – o tal vez tú la tienes un poco más fácil, es decir apuesto a que podríamos encontrar algo en esa cocina lo suficientemente extraño como para cerrar tus pulmones delicados.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Soy médico. Sé que substancias mezcladas entre sí pueden provocar una falla del sistema cardiovascular.

La risa de Jim salió como un tosido.

-Idiota.

Pero Leonard sólo bromeaba a medias cuando hablaba de la jardinería. Esa mujer – Nadia – efectivamente los había recibido dándoles un recorrido por todas y cada una de las 32 habitaciones de la casa, deteniéndose en cada una para explicar las características generales de las mismas…

_-El trabajo interior es muy ligero – había casi resoplado – porque los sistemas tienen filtros automáticos para el polvo y tanto el embajador como su esposa, el comandante Spock y la sacerdotisa T`Pau son muy ordenados. El trabajo exterior es otro asunto ya que las plantas requieren de muchos cuidados pero en realidad es la señora Amanda la que hace la mayor parte del trabajo (es lo único en lo que puede entretenerse fuera de casa) así que nosotros sólo la asistimos en lo que ella nos pida y cuando lo haga. Fuera de eso a veces llegan visitas como las de hoy; hay que atenderlos pero sin dirigirles la palabra… sería ilógico de nuestra parte intervenir en cualquier conversación._

_-¿De verdad? – Casi gritó Huesos siguiendo a Nadia por el patio interior - ¿cursé la escuela de medicina con el mejor promedio de mi generación y después tomé la especialización en la Flota Estelar para terminar cuidando plantas?_

_-¿Eres médico? – se sorprendió la mujer._

_-Sí lo es – intervino Jim – y por cierto que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente. Él es mi compañero el doctor Leonard McCoy – "alias Huesos" añadió en voz muy baja para irritar al médico – y yo me llamo James Kirk pero no tengo problemas si me llamas sólo "Jim"._

_-¿También tú eres doctor?_

_-Yo… no soy médico, si es lo que querías preguntar._

_-Pero eres doctor en otra cosa, por lo visto._

_-Sí… tengo un doctorado en informática y ciencias computacionales._

_-¿En verdad? ¡Guau! Realmente el comandante se lució al traerlos aquí._

_-¿Es qué no suele traer a tan buenos prospectos? – bromeó Jim._

_-No, él nunca trae a nadie._

_Ligera sorpresa en los ojos de Jim que este no tardó en disimular._

_-Siguiente pregunta ¿quién ese esa sacerdotisa T´Pau?_

_-La madre del embajador Sarek y líder de la casa. No vive aquí pero a veces nos visita; vendrá en dos meses si la agenda diplomática no cambia._

_-¿Líder de la casa?_

_-Sí, aquí en Vulcano la sociedad acomodada se organizan en "casas" o familias según quieras verlo, y T´Pau es la líder de toda su casa._

_-Guau… entonces el comandante Spock es una persona muy importante aquí en Vulcano._

_-Él es un comandante… T´Pau es la más influyente como líder de la casa y el embajador Sarek además de su cargo como tal es su sucesor directo. Hoy día el comandante Spock no está en la línea de sucesión directa pero huelga decir que si el embajador recibe el título de líder, el propio liderazgo del comandante está asegurado._

_-Debes llevar mucho tiempo aquí si conoces tan bien las costumbres del planeta y de esta casa._

_-Sí… era casi una adolescente cuando el embajador Sarek me encontró en una venta. He servido al embajador desde entonces._

_-Supongo que entonces no quieres escapar de este planeta._

_La mujer negó con una sonrisa._

_-Nací en Terra II, pero Vulcano es mi hogar ahora y esta es mi familia._

_-¿Cómo lo es para la señora Amanda Grayson?_

_Nadia frunció el ceño._

_-¿Qué? – preguntó Kirk._

_-Nada en especial… sólo que eres bueno fingiendo inocencia mientras buscas información._

_Jim se ruborizó._

_-Lo siento._

_-No es algo malo, cielo… vivo con vulcanos, ya me he acostumbrado. Y sobre eso, bueno cuando yo los conocí la señora ya estaba en condiciones de servidumbre con el embajador, incluso tenían a su hijo pequeño._

_-¿Servidumbre?_

_-Aquí en Vulcano estar en condiciones de servidumbre es culturalmente un matrimonio… diferentes palabras que en la Tierra pero la idea es la misma. Sobre lo otro… la señora Amanda es muy feliz aquí. Espero sinceramente que con el tiempo ustedes también lo sean._

_Jim y Huesos, ambos se tensaron al escuchar tal declaración._

_-Entiendo que de momento rechacen la idea – dijo Nadia al ver su reacción – pero en esta casa viven personas muy buenas y que van a tratarlos bien, y Vulcano tiene muchas cosas interesantes cuando te interesa la ciencia y la naturaleza._

_-¿Cómo qué? – Bromeó Huesos - ¿arena de diferentes tonos de rojo?_

_Nadia rio entre dientes._

_-Entre otras muchas cosas… ahora démonos prisa, aún debo terminar de mostrarles el resto de la casa antes de llevarle su comida a I-Chaya._

_-¿I-Chaya?_

_-La mascota del comandante Spock… si no lo han visto persiguiendo insectos a esta hora del día es sólo porque debe de estar tumbado en el regazo del comandante; siempre hace lo mismo antes y después de que su amo salga en un viaje largo. Siempre, desde que el comandante era sólo un niño._

_Nadia los llevó a conocer más partes de la casa y les habló de cómo se debía alimentar a I-Chaya correctamente antes de guiarlos a sus propias habitaciones: Jim y Leonard tenían su propia habitación cada uno y debían reconocer que eran cuartos más espaciosos que aquel que compartían en la academia de la Flota._

Jim Kirk sin embargo pasó toda la noche repitiéndose que no se daría por vencido. Él buscaría la manera de salir de ese planeta extranjero llevando a Leonard consigo… porque Vulcano no era su hogar, y nunca lo sería.

No se puede llamar "hogar" a un lugar en el que te han comprado como simple mercancía.

…

Sus actos – Spock lo sabía – eran irracionales.

Había contado a sus padres sobre cómo fue hecho prisionero James T. Kirk y también que Kirk le había pedido que protegiera a McCoy – evidentemente él obvió en su relato toda la parte del acuerdo que había hecho para llevar a Kirk a su cama – y había expresado numerosas razones por las que era lógico añadir a ambos al personal de servicio.

Sus razones efectivamente eran válidas y lógicas, pero todas eran simples diálogos que se le habían ocurrido después de firmar la compraventa con el capitán K´Proit.

La realidad era que Spock simplemente no tenía idea de por qué había traído James Kirk a su hogar, ni de qué lo había impulsado a jalar a McCoy junto a ellos. Y dicho sea de paso, tampoco tenía la más mínima idea de por qué en este momento sus pasos lo llevaban directamente a la habitación de Kirk.

_Puedes tomar lo que quieres de él_ – le cantaba la voz en su mente – _él lo prometió, estás en tu derecho._

Pero aún si ese era el deseo que tenía, el recuerdo del rechazo y la incomodidad de Kirk seguía presente, calando como no se supone que debería hacerlo.

Se encontraba a pocos pasos de la habitación cuando Leonard McCoy abandonó la misma quedando de frente con el vulcano en el pasillo.

-El propósito de que tanto usted como el capitán tengan habitaciones por separado, doctor, es precisamente concederles espacio personal en espera de que esto maximice su rendimiento. Bajo tales argumentos puede decirse que su presencia aquí es innecesaria.

El rostro de Leonard cambió a rojo.

-¿Espacio personal? Spock no sea hipócrita; si realmente quisiera darnos espacio personal no estaría usted aquí.

-Sírvase aclarar.

-Específicamente – clavó el dedo índice en el pecho del vulcano – ¡manténgase alejado de Jim o se las verá conmigo!

-Con todo respeto doctor, aun suponiendo que fuera posible que habitando en la misma vivienda me fuera posible "mantenerme alejado" del capitán (que no lo es), usted no está en posición de formular amenazas en mi contra.

-Escúcheme bien, mono de sangre verde: Jim es mi mejor amigo… es lo único que me queda en la actualidad y voy a hacer lo que sea por protegerlo.

_Porque es mi amigo._

Las palabras de Kirk sonando en los oídos de Spock con ese mismo matiz de desesperación y esa determinación fiera.

El vulcano era consciente de la acepción que la palabra "amigo" tenía en la cultura terrestre, sabía bien lo diferente que era la amistad a de un humano a los favores vulcanos; pero en esta ocasión _saber_ no le ayudaba a entender. No entendía por qué el James T. Kirk que había tomado el control de una nave inhabilitada y enfrentado a un capitán vulcano sin perder la calma estaba dispuesto a humillarse por ayudar a ese doctor; y tampoco entendía por qué McCoy que aparentemente era tan sumiso y medido estallaba en temperamento tratando de proteger a Kirk.

-No comprendo sus acciones, doctor – reconoció finalmente.

-¿Hablas de mí, o de Jim?

-De ambos.

McCoy hizo una mueca que podía ser interpretada de sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco entiendo bien a Jim, y no creo que después de tantos años él alcance a comprenderme del todo… pero eso no importa. A fin de cuentas sólo importa que si usted trata de hacer daño a cualquiera de nosotros va a encontrarnos unidos.

Como para dar fe de sus palabras Leonard no se movió de la puerta cerrada de Jim sino hasta que Spock dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos.

…

Huesos sabía de antemano que si había alguien cuya foto debía ser puesta en el diccionario justo debajo de la palabra "terquedad" ese era sin duda Jim Kirk; de ahí que no se sorprendiera que aun después de casi dos meses el muchacho aun insistiera en diseñar un plan para regresar a la Tierra sin perder la vida en el proceso.

Y si Jim se iba Huesos de escaparía con él. Hay que aclararlo, no porque Vulcano fuera desagradable – el planeta rojo tenía su encanto una vez que el cuerpo se acostumbraba a las temperaturas extremas – sino porque es normal sentir nostalgia por el hogar.

Sin embargo en este momento Jim no estaba especialmente concentrado en su plan de escape tanto como en la partida de ajedrez que sostenía contra Spock.

-Jaque – anunció apropósito el vulcano.

-No por mucho – Jim movió un peón protegiendo a su rey; Spock movió un alfil y Jim aprovechó a mover su última torre para poner en jaque a Spock.

-Su estilo de juego es muy poco convencional – dijo Spock moviendo un peón.

-Usted y yo lo sabemos bien – la respuesta de Jim poniendo en Jaque con otro peón – pero es efectivo.

-Sería ilógico negarlo – última palabra antes de que el vulcano moviera su reina y fuera encerrado por el humano en jaque mate.

-¿Cómo queda el marcador entonces? – se animó a preguntar Huesos.

-Ahora el capitán James Kirk ha ganado 48,52% de nuestras partidas – respuesta rápida de Spock.

-Dado que he visto por lo menos tres juegos llegar a punto muerto ese es un excelente porcentaje.

-Lo es – concedió Spock.

Y contemplando el tablero Jim estuvo de acuerdo con ellos tratando desesperadamente de pasar por alto la forma en que su corazón reaccionaba escuchándolos alagarle.

La primera impresión que Jim se llevó de Spock no fue nada agradable, pero ahora las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado. Spock no había hecho ningún otro intento de avanzar en Jim por casi dos meses y cierto es que debajo de ese exterior estirado y monótono en realidad era un tipo agradable, e incluso divertido al momento de hacer esas aclaraciones suyas sobre la falta de lógica en las expresiones humanas.

Siendo justos que Spock era muy amable tanto con él como con Leonard – después de tanto tiempo de convivencia el médico y el vulcano parecían menos intolerantes el uno con el otro – y solía incluso tomarse el tiempo para convivir cortésmente con ellos. Las partidas de ajedrez habían comenzado una semana después del arribo de los humanos a Vulcano cuando Jim encontró a Spock y Sarek jugando en la sala principal – "Amanda les había enseñado" fue lo que declaró Spock – y desde entonces se le había invitado a participar ya sea contra uno o contra el otro debido a la habilidad que demostró cuando Spock lo retó a descifrar su estrategia.

El resto de los habitantes de la casa también eran agradables: Nadia resultó ser más exigente que los almirantes de la Flota pero su carácter siempre era cálido y tenía un gran sentido del humor; el embajador Sarek se limitaba a ser cortés, el Shellart de Spock (I-Chaya) era un animal sumamente travieso y juguetón, pero a pesar de sus garras que era tierno y adorable; y Lady Amanda, bueno, no hacía falta conocerla para saber que ella era una mujer muy culta, inteligente, noble, educada, era decidida e impetuosa pero jamás perdía la prudencia y, por sobre todo era amable y bondadosa. Era inevitable que a veces cuando Kirk la veía sintiera algo de celos. Celos porque no recordaba que alguna vez su propia madre lo hubiese mirado con los ojos tan llenos de afecto con los que Amanda miraba a Spock.

-¿Terminó el juego? – curiosamente Lady Amanda fue quien lo sacó de sus cavilaciones al entrar en la habitación.

-Afirmativo, madre.

-Eso es excelente. Spock, adivina qué.

-Madre, no puedo adivinar algo si no cuento con bases informativas…

-Sí, Spock, lo sé – la respuesta acompañada de una sonrisa amable – pero han anunciado que habrá tormentas de arena en los próximos días y tu abuela decidió apresurar su agenda.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Llegará mañana por la tarde, y he decidido recibirla con una ensalada especial así que quisiera ir al mercado ahora mismo.

-Ahora me es imposible acompañarte – declaró Spock tomando las manos de su madre – tengo que impartir una clase en la Academia en una hora. Tal vez sería conveniente que le pidieras a Nadia que vaya contigo.

Amanda negó.

-La envié a recoger las pertenecías de Lady T´Pau hace un rato. Difícilmente regresará antes del anochecer.

Jim tosió sutilmente.

-Si lo desea yo puedo acompañarla – se ofreció con timidez.

La ceja de Spock alzada en protesta.

-De verdad Spock – protestó Jim – difícilmente podría escapar en un mercado lleno de vulcanos. Hasta yo sé reconocer cuando no debo de intentar algo.

-Y técnicamente yo me estoy quedando en garantía – añadió Huesos por el simple placer de fastidiar al comandante.

-Su argumento es válido – decretó Spock – supongo, madre que la compañía del capitán Kirk será suficiente.

-Lo será… ¿nos vamos capitán?

-Con mucho gusto lady.

Sólo diez minutos más tarde Amanda Grayson y Jim se dirigían al mercado cuando lady Amanda rompió el silencio con la más inesperada de las preguntas.

-¿Cuál es la relación que existe entre tú y el doctor McCoy, Jim?

-¿Disculpe? – Jim se sonrojó profundamente.

-Es que he notado que los dos están muy cerca, no lo sé, a veces da la impresión de que hay algo entre ustedes. Además Spock me dijo que cuando los capturaron le pediste que protegiera al doctor; pienso que si te preocupaste por él más de lo que te preocupaste por el resto de tus compañeros es porque debe ser un hombre muy especial para ti.

-Huesos es mi mejor amigo – contestó Kirk en automático – él es… es como un hermano para mí.

-¿Es un hermano entonces?

-Sí. Y sé que a veces parece que se trata de algo diferente pero no, la verdad es que lo quiero y no hay nada que no haría por él, pero entre nosotros no hay nada romántico, si es que era esa la inclinación de su pregunta – usualmente Jim se sentiría avergonzado de reconocer sus sentimientos en voz alta, pero había algo en Amanda Grayson que invariablemente sólo podía inspirarle confianza.

-Lo era, pero me alegro de saber la verdad.

-Se alegra ¿por qué?

-No se lo digas a Leonard pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que Nadia le ha puesto un ojo encima.

-¿Qué? ¿En verdad?

-Sí. ¿Te sorprendes?

-Nah… pero estaba seguro de que sólo eran figuraciones mías. Por lo visto Huesos es el único que no se ha dado cuenta.

-Eso suele pasar – dijo Amanda cambiando totalmente su tono y en voz tan calla que resultó un susurro.

-¿Dijo algo? – interrogó Kirk. Pero no recibió de respuesta más que una de esas misteriosas sonrisas de la madre de Spock.

…

-Embajador Sarek.

-Concejal T´Pau, es satisfactorio contar con su presencia.

-Lo mismo dijo yo, Sarek.

Lady T´Pau pasó junto a su hijo haciendo el saludo vulcano y quedó de frente con Spock.

-Comandante Spock.

-Concejal T´Pau.

A pesar de las formalidades los saludos intercambiados tenían cierto aire de familiaridad que Jim no había visto que se manifestaran con otros visitantes, aunque se forzó a sí mismo a recordar que T´Pau era después de todo la madre de Sarek.

Lady Amanda se acercó a la líder de su casa con más recato del que era habitual en ella pero T´Pau mostró a la humana tanto afecto como puede mostrarlo un vulcano. Después de a Lady Amanda la vulcana saludó a Nadia manteniendo una fina distancia entre ambas, y sin ningún tipo de recato cambió la postura y fijó sus inescrutables ojos obscuros en Jim y Huesos.

-Ignoraba que se había integrado nuevo personal a tu servicio, Sarek – las palabras duras sonaban como una acusación grave.

-Permítame presentarle – se adelantó Spock – al capitán James Tiberius Kirk y al doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy. Ambos servían a bordo de la nave de la Flota Estelar C021-412 Kobayashi cundo esta fue neutralizada por nuestro barco de comercio KT-031512 hace 1,975 meses. Yo serví a bordo de la nave de comercio en dicho momento y consideré que por la conducta que ambos demostraron eran dignos de atención; después de un estudio breve tomé la decisión de traerlos a Vulcano e integrarlos al personal de servicio de nuestro hogar.

¿Eran figuraciones de Jim o Spock realmente se sentía nervioso presentando un informe tan exhaustivo?

-No me es familiar el nombre del capitán James Tiberius Kirk – dijo la vulcana fijándose nuevamente en Jim.

-Sí – respondió éste – realmente el término de "capitán" no es del todo exacto…

-El puente de mando de la C021-412 Kobayashi fue destruido durante el combate con nuestro barco. Pese a tener sólo el rango de cadete James Kirk tomó el mando de su nave desde un centro de operaciones auxiliar permitiendo la estabilización y contraataque mientras el resto de los tripulantes eran evacuados. El capitán K´Proit consideró que dado que James T. Kirk tomó el mando en una situación de alta tensión el reconocimiento del rango de capitán era algo bien ganado.

Kirk luchaba por mantener su expresión tan neutra como lo era la de Spock, sin embargo no ayudaba que Nadia – quien no había escuchado la historia de la captura de Jim hasta ahora – le miraba con auténtico asombro y admiración. Si bien T´Pau no demostró abiertamente su propio asombro la ceja levantada quería evidentemente decir algo.

-Me encuentro complacida de conocerlo, capitán James Kirk – dijo finalmente la vulcana haciendo al humano sentir su piel hinchada de orgullo ante el reconocimiento que le brindaba una personalidad tan distinguida.

…

Se pensaría que la presencia de la líder de la casa y que además era integrante del Alto Consejo Vulcano cambiaría de algún modo el ritmo tranquilo en la vivienda vulcana, pero desde su arribo y durante varios días Lady T´Pau acompañó a su hijo al consejo y, por tanto la rutina no se alteró: el embajador y la concejal pasaban todo su tiempo en el Alto Consejo Vulcano, Spock dividía su tiempo entre impartir clases en la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias y Artes Militares y trabajar en sus proyectos personales. En tanto Lady Amanda y el resto de los humanos se preocupaban de los quehaceres domésticos y después ocupaban sus propios tiempos libres. Para empezar Amanda Grayson era apasionada de la jardinería, la cocina y la filosofía. Nadia mataba el tiempo entre la lectura y la música, y en cuanto a los hombres…

De entre todas las diferencias que tenían entre ellos Kirk y McCoy, algo que compartían es que no podían permanecer quietos:

Leonard pasaba el tiempo estudiando los esquemas de anatomía vulcana que Spock accedió a prestarle, actualizando la lista de alergias de Jim (durante las comidas se habían encontrado con ocho condimentos de la comida local que habían provocado desde urticaria leve hasta shock anafiláctico), monitoreando los signos vitales del resto de los humanos en casa (especialmente Jim que para bien o para mal era presa fácil de su mejor amigo; cuando no había alguien disponible el médico se contentaba con examinar a I-Chaya), estudiando tratados sobre enfermedades vulcanas (con auxilio de un traductor que Jim fue capaz de programar, por supuesto) y, por supuesto quejándose y gritando su mal humor ("calor endemoniado del desierto" y "la ausencia total de alcohol" eran sus excusas favoritas, pero cualquier otra servía con la misma eficacia).

Jim por su parte dedicaba cada segundo de su tiempo libre a aprender el idioma y costumbres de Vulcano, a realizar ejercicios que lo mantuvieran en buena forma física, a buscar la forma de trazar un plan de escape… y a pensar en Spock.

Las dos primeras ocupaciones de Kirk se comprende que tenían de hecho la finalidad de hacer más fácil la concepción de un plan de fuga, o al menos Jim pensaba que sería más fácil escapar en cuanto mejor conociera a sus carceleros. En cuanto a pensar en Spock…

Jim sabía que él vulcano simplemente estaba en su pensamiento la mayor parte del tiempo; en qué forma lo estaba era algo que él mismo no alcanzaba a explicar.

En los dos meses que habían convivido en casa de los padres de Spock, Jim se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas; para empezar que sabía que el mitad humano era un hombre inteligente – no se esperaría otra cosa de un comandante – pero más allá de eso era también astuto, intuitivo y perspicaz, por más que él mismo no admitía dichas cualidades. Además de eso Spock tenía un extraño sentido del humor que combinaba sus esencias vulcana y humana; de esa manera entendía las bromas de Jim y Huesos y encontraba siempre la falta de lógica en ellas de una manera que hacía a los amigos poner los ojos con humor; no faltaba el tiempo en que terminara discutiendo con los humanos, pero de alguna manera su discusión era siempre profesional e incluso divertida si es que podía ser calificada de esa manera una discusión en la que los ataques a nivel personal y comentarios sarcásticos terminaban con los dialogantes defendiendo una postura totalmente opuesta a aquella con la que habían comenzado. Además de todo eso era paciente, perseverante, dedicado y (lo más inquietante de todo) apasionado.

Jim y Spock no podían ser más diferentes entre ellos, pero de una extraña manera que tenían mucho en común, y esas coincidencias iban más allá del gusto por el ajedrez.

Después de dos meses Jim se había dado cuenta de que el mitad vulcano vivía cada día tratando de compensar lo que no era: se esforzaba al máximo por ser un perfecto vulcano pero las cualidades humanas tarde o temprano salían a la luz, y Jim veía el dolor disimulado en sus ojos cuando era incapaz de reaccionar del modo en que sabía que lady Amanda deseaba que lo hiciera… Jim se identificaba con eso, porque a lo largo de toda su vida él vivió cargando con la sombra de su padre y tratando de llamar la atención de su madre.

Lady Amanda había dicho que su hijo se enlistó en la milicia sólo para viajar por las estrellas y analizar todo aquello que no había en Vulcano, Jim mismo se había enlistado en la Flota sin que la guerra llamara su atención tanto como la llamaba la exploración de otros planetas.

A veces Jim se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando que él y Spock tal vez podían ser muy buenos amigos, es decir, el trato que Spock les daba a él y Huesos no era el de prisioneros o de esclavos, sino que era el de iguales… y era un trato muy atento a la extraña manera de su propia cultura.

Pero era cuando la idea de tener una amistad con Spock rondaba por su mente que los recuerdos de lo sucedido a bordo de la nave vulcana regresaban: la frialdad con la que Spock había tratado de chantajearlo para acostarse con él, la calidez de su piel y el leve gruñido que escapaba de su garganta mientras repasaba con la lengua áspera los músculos humanos, la dureza de sus dientes encajándose en la piel…

Entonces una corriente eléctrica recorría a Jim y lo hacía estremecer hasta el fondo del alma.

Porque Spock era apasionado. Era una cualidad que el Vulcano no demostraba abiertamente pero que quedaba impregnada en cada pequeña acción, tan sutil que nadie podría notarla… pero Jim Kirk sí la notaba. La notaba porque él había sido receptor de esa pasión desenfrenada cuando en su habitación en el barco Spock lo había inundado de deseo y le había acariciado y estimulado con tal presteza que había llegado el punto en el que Jim simple y sencillamente había tenido que gritarse a sí mismo que ese elfo era un hijo de puta que estaba utilizando sus habilidades telepáticas para confundirlo.

Ahora, después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos Jim ya no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido así, y la idea de que Spock realmente lo había deseado con esa intensidad lo inquietaba porque, siendo honestos que cuando llegaron a Vulcano Kirk estaba seguro que Spock intentaría otra oportunidad de seducirlo… pero eso nunca sucedió. Y ahora Jim se preguntaba con todo su ser por qué, ¿por qué es que durante sus partidas de ajedrez el Vulcano lo miraba como si fuese la cosa más "fascinante" del mundo? ¿Por qué cuando Jim conversaba con lady Amanda y ambos rompían en carcajadas estaba seguro de ver una sonrisa asomando por los labios del Vulcano? ¿Por qué el ceño de Spock luchaba por fruncirse cuando Leonard colocaba una mano amistosa en la espalda de su mejor amigo?

La vida en el planeta del desierto rojo era tan cómoda y fácil que lo asustaba, porque Jim Kirk se había acostumbrado a ir de un lugar a otro sin permanecer por mucho tiempo en cualquier sitio; siempre llegando a algún lugar por el simple hecho de escapar de otro o de alguien. En Vulcano de alguna manera que había llegado a sentirse como en un hogar.

_Pero este no es tu hogar_ – se recordaba con amargura cuando a medianoche las pesadillas de siempre lo alcanzaban – _es el hogar del comandante Spock, él sirve al ejército vulcano y si tú pierdes de vista eso sólo vas a salir lastimado._

Con esa idea carcomiendo su mente es que Jim volvía a concentrarse en la forma de escapar del planeta desértico luchando con su sus deseos de aceptar su nueva vida en Vulcano.

…

La calma que precede a la tormenta es una expresión humana que puede ser utilizada tanto para referirse a situaciones sociales como al aspecto emocional. Esa expresión por supuesto no se usa en Vulcano, pero mientras Jim contemplaba el cielo despejado y las anormalmente tranquilas arenas del desierto a través del cristal de la ventana, no podía evitar pensar que era una expresión adecuada.

-Cuando la primera tormenta de arena posterior a su llegada a esta casa ocurrió Amanda se sentó justo en ese sitio y contempló en silencio las fuerzas naturales – la voz tranquila de T´Pau le sacó de su ensoñación – reconozco Kirk que soy curiosa respecto a qué es lo que hará usted.

-Tal vez lo mismo – dijo Leonard sentado de frente a T´Pau en la mesa – o tal vez se aburra y comience a leer; no recuerdo que alguna vez haya sido fanático del paisajismo.

Jim no respondió porque él mismo no tenía idea de qué haría. La cercanía de la tormenta de arena había sido anunciada por todos los canales de comunicación vulcanos y la familia de Spock había planeado su día en consecuencia: el embajador Sarek era requerido en la embajada de Rómulo por lo que salió de casa a muy tempranas horas y se esperaba su regreso hasta bien entrada la noche, Spock debía asistir a sus clases en la academia y T´Pau y el resto de los humanos se preparaban para pasar el resto del día en casa en vista de que la fuerza de la tormenta les impediría salir al mercado.

Pintaba en pocas palabras para ser un día aburrido… pero no lo fue.

Jim había pasado mucho tiempo reflexionando sobre lo que haría de presentarse la oportunidad de escapar, bien, ese día obtuvo su respuesta.

…

-¿Qué es lo que dice? – la pregunta salida en una voz ahogada.

-Dijo que nos quiere en el suelo ahora – respondió Jim con su voz inusualmente seria ante la situación.

La situación por cierto, era que había por lo menos siete sujetos apuntándoles con armas que no lucían nada inofensivas. Debido a la cercanía que ambos tenían con el pasillo Kirk estaba seguro de que podría empujar a lady Amanda detrás de la puerta del despacho de Sarek y cerrar con el código de anulación antes de que lograran disparar contra ellos, pero Nadia, T´Pau y Leonard quedarían sin duda atrapados en el fuego cruzado.

-Ahora – repitió uno de los tipos – al suelo.

Haciendo caso omiso de sus instintos, Jim se permitió caer sobre el piso duro de la casa a la par de Huesos y las mujeres. De frente a ellos los seis romulanos que los amenazaban sonrieron de forma descarada.

El que parecía ser el líder dio a otro de sus compañeros una instrucción en su lengua materna y el romulano colocó en las muñecas de los humanos y de T´Pau brazaletes similares a los que usaban los esclavos a bordo de la nave vulcana. El mismo romulano jaló bruscamente a T´Pau obligándola a ponerse en pie.

-Lady T´Pau… ¡ay! – el grito de Nadia fue sofocado por un fuerte puntapié.

-Líder de la casa de Surak en el Alto Consejo Vulcano lady T´Pau – comenzó a hablar sarcásticamente el líder romulano – disculpe nuestra ruda intromisión pero su presencia es urgentemente requerida en el imperio Klingon.

Por supuesto una vulcana como T´Pau jamás mostraría en su rostro emoción alguna de manera indigna, sin embargo después del breve tiempo que tenía de conocerla, Jim estaba seguro de que la forma en que la vulcana apretó sus nudillos era un signo de su ansiedad.

-No tengo la intención de viajar en compañía de traidores como ustedes – fue la respuesta seca que lanzó poniendo un énfasis especial en la palabra "traidores".

-Temo T´Pau que usted no tiene opción.

Jim había obtenido una calificación excepcional en su clase de estrategia, de ahí que ahora con la cara sobre el suelo y escuchando conversaciones en un idioma que no conocía, fuera capaz de deducir lo que estaba pasando.

-Su plan no puede tener éxito – soltó Jim en cuanto escuchó como los agresores intentaban arrastrar a T´Pau hacía la puerta – las autoridades vulcanas se darán cuenta en cuanto su nave despegue.

-¿Sí? – Se burló uno de los romulanos deteniendo sus pasos - ¿qué autoridades?

No se necesitaba ser vulcano para saber que el razonamiento de los romulanos era correcto, pero el único objeto que Jim tenía con sus comentarios era el de hacer tiempo.

T´Pau había anunciado que la tormenta comenzaría en pocos minutos cuando se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta; la chica anuló el código de seguridad sin preguntar – tal y cómo lo había hecho siempre – y seis romulanos la hicieron a un lado y amenazaron a todos los que en ese momento estaban en casa con phasers mientras trataban de sacar a lady T´Pau hacía el exterior. Jim dedujo que los romulanos eran mercenarios contratados por los klingon para secuestrar al concejal y que el plan consistía en capturar a T´Pau, ser transportados a su nave y huir mientras la tormenta de arena en esa zona del planeta disfrazaba la falta de comunicación e impedía que la ausencia de la líder fuera notada (lo que planeaban hacer con ellos Kirk no lo sabía, pero por la forma en que los phasers los apuntaban estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno). El plan era en cierto sentido perfecto, pero tenía el inconveniente de que debían trabajar contra reloj, y el capitán Kirk estaba seguro de que si era capaz de entretenerlos lo suficiente eso impediría que regresaran a su nave en el tiempo requerido…

-Las autoridades vulcanas, por supuesto. ¿No sabían de ellas, cabezas de chorlito?

Aun si eso significaba tener que esquivar un disparo Jim trataba de hacer perder a los intrusos el control y entretenerlos…

Cuando los romulanos se limitaron a empujar nuevamente a T´Pau, supo que su plan se había ido al traste.

_Excelente_ – escuchó la voz sarcástica en su mente – _plan B._

Y con sólo el tiempo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire Jim se abalanzó contra el romulano que sostenía el control de los brazaletes al tiempo que gritaba "¡Huesos!". Con todas sus fuerzas Jim logró arrebatar el control al romulano y desactivar los brazaletes; para ese momento el médico ya se había abalanzado contra otro de los atacantes en tanto Nadia y Amanda se arrastraban hacía el despacho. Mientras que los romulanos eran superiores en número, el ataque sorpresivo dio tiempo a T´Pau de liberarse y hacer un pellizco de nervios a dos de sus captores. En el piso cerca del despacho Leonard se encontraba en desventaja contra su oponente pero dando un golpe bajo logró escabullirse y fue ayudado por Jim y T´Pau a entrar. Recuperados de la sorpresa los romulanos comenzaron a disparar pero Amanda Grayson ya cerraba la puerta. Antes de que el sellado automático se completara un rayo phaser se coló y al impactar contra una vasija de porcelana la hizo explotar.

La furia de la tormenta se desató entonces contra la casa en medio del desierto.


	2. TORMENTA

En el mismo momento que las ventiscas arenosas se escucharon golpeando contra las paredes de la vivienda sucedió que una pequeña luz roja se encendió en la puerta del despacho del embajador, indicando que el bloque de seguridad estaba activado. Enseguida se escuchó una maldición en romulano. Desde el jardín interior llegaban los gruñidos inquietos de I-Chaya.

-A la mierda – susurró Jim desincrustando de su hombro pequeños pedazos de cerámica se habían enterrado al momento de estallar el jarrón.

-Eso sería ilógico – el único comentario de T´Pau.

Había muchas cosas que Jim quería decir, pero su garganta se cerró al momento de comprobar en Amanda Grayson.

-Lady Amanda… - los ojos de Nadia abiertos en horror, contemplando la sangre que brotaba del pecho de la otra mujer y que caía en goteo hasta el piso. Penetrando la piel sólo se veía un trozo de metal incrustado.

-¡Lady! – Leonard ya estaba activo, sujetando a Amanda y bajándola con cuidado para evitar que azotara en contra del piso; con sumo cuidado sujetó el pedazo de metal aun empalado en el pecho de su paciente.

-Lo arrojaron para evitar que cerrara la puerta – explicó la mujer herida casi sin voz mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-No tocó el corazón – jadeó Huesos de manera consoladora.

-¿Puedes sacarlo?

-Haré lo que pueda.

-Huesos tienes que hacerlo – la voz de Jim con sabor a súplica.

Antes de que los humanos pudieran seguir hablando se escucharon golpes contra la puerta del despacho.

-¿Puedes ayudar a la señora Amanda? – la voz de Jim salida en extraña mezcla de preocupación y serenidad.

-Necesita una operación urgente.

-¿Tienes que hacerlo aquí?

-¿Hay algún otro sitio dónde?

La mirada de Kirk se fijó en un punto específico de la habitación: una puerta cerrada comunicaba directamente con un cuarto de archivo. Kirk conocía perfectamente bien ese archivo; ahí se guardaban el tablero de ajedrez, un botiquín excesivamente básico de primeros auxilios, botellas de agua – algo que en Vulcano tenía gran valor –, vasos de cristal y también era ahí en donde había visto a Sarek guardar los objetos que no tenían ningún valor sentimental pero que aun así no era algo ilógico conservar a pesar de que no tenían una finalidad específica.

-Tienes que estar bromeando – la voz tensa de Leonard al darse cuenta de lo que James quería decir.

Otro golpe sonó mucho más fuerte que los anteriores.

-No tenemos opción – rápidamente Jim se acercó al panel de control de las ventanas - ¡rápido! Escóndete con Nadia y la señora Amanda y concéntrate en salvarla. Yo me encargaré de distraer a los romulanos.

-¿Qué? ¡Idiota! ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Invitarles una copa y leer poesía?

-Ese es el plan B ¡Date prisa!

-Jim…

-¡Ahora! Huesos confía en mí.

Por sólo un segundo las miradas de los dos amigos se encontraron, después de eso Leonard simplemente asintió en aceptación y con ayuda de T´Pau trasladó a Amanda al interior del archivo. Nadia los siguió muy de cerca y selló la puerta con el código de seguridad una vez que estuvieron dentro.

-Doctor – casi lloró acercándose con el botiquín – yo… ¿qué podemos hacer?

-Lo primero es sacar la placa. No sé si se cortó o no alguna arteria importante pero una vez que comencemos va a haber mucha sangre. Nadia, T´Pau, sin importar que pase necesito que sigan mis instrucciones al pie de la letra ¿entienden?

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bien – comenzó a examinar los raquíticos insumos médicos – Nadia necesito que traigas un vaso de cristal.

-¿Un vaso?

-¡Ya!

Mientras Nadia se apuraba a cumplir con lo que se le había pedido McCoy roció antiséptico sobre el pecho de Amanda, quien se había desmayado – a causa del miedo, de la debilidad o de la combinación de ambas; no sabría decirlo –y tomó con sus dedos el pulso irregular.

-T´Pau, necesito que la mantenga inmóvil.

-Comprendido doctor –dijo la vulcana inclinándose sobre la humana y arreglando la postura para sujetarla al tiempo que dejaba la herida despejada para McCoy.

-El vaso…

Leonard prácticamente lo arrebató de manos de su improvisada enfermera y sin miramientos estrelló la fina pieza contra una de las paredes arrancando un grito de asombro de labios de la mujer; una vez comprobar en los restos tomó un muy afilado trozo de cristal y tras limpiarlo de astillas lo utilizó para cortar ligeramente la piel que mantenía al pedazo de metal en su peligroso lugar, eso sí, maldiciendo a sus adentros por no tener un bisturí esterilizado cerca. Un jadeo leve escapó de labios de Amanda cuando el trozo de metal fue retirado.

-¡La cinta ya!

El médico luchaba por detener el sangrado cuando un ruido terrible se escuchó a través de la puerta, casi como si un huracán azotara el despacho del embajador.

….

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Jim decidió confiar al máximo en Leonard para salvar la vida de Amanda y, acomodando los lentes que se habían deslizado por su rostro, se concentró por completo en el único plan que tenía para evitar que los romulanos los capturaran/asesinaran.

Contra lo que pudiera creerse las ventanas de la casa sí podían abrirse. Claro, no solían abrirlas con regularidad debido al clima de Vulcano, pero dos días después de la llegada de T´Pau la concejal, su hijo y su nieto realizaron una especie de ritual y durante la celebración del mismo todas las ventanas de la casa dejaron entrar el calor del desierto; desde ese día los irrealizables planes de fuga de Jim incluían la posibilidad de saltar por una de ellas. Usualmente no se necesitaba un código de seguridad para abrir las ventanas, sin embargo como reacción a las condiciones climáticas exteriores el bloque automático se había activado, y Jim comprendió que si quería ejecutar su plan no tenía más opción que derrotar al sistema de seguridad.

En la puerta del despacho los intentos que hacían los romulanos para entrar se escuchaban fuertes y claros, pero en realidad era la vida de Amanda Grayson lo que más preocupaba a Kirk.

-Vamos – susurraba para sí mismo – no hay escenarios sin salida… con cuidado. Ya casi…

Entonces el sistema de seguridad cedió con un clic al mismo tiempo que la puerta finalmente cedió a la intromisión romulana.

-¡Al piso! – gritó el mismo romulano con el que Kirk se había enfrentado en el recibidor apuntándole con un phaser.

En ese punto el humano era consciente de que no tenía más tiempo para actuar. Con el alma en un hilo Jim tomó una gran bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos y en el mismo momento que el seguro de la ventana rebotaba dejando a la tormenta de arena entrar en el despacho, Kirk cayó en el piso. De un segundo a otro la arena azotaba como látigo tanto sobre Jim como sobre los sorprendidos romulanos y se había vuelto imposible respirar.

Finalmente el humano se sintió tan ahogado que a pesar del viento que le hería los oídos y de la arena que azotaba su espalda, perdió el conocimiento…

Una luz blanca golpeó sus ojos.

-Sigue hacía la luz, Jim.

James parpadeó ante la voz familiar.

-Huesos – trató de decir, pero de su garganta mortalmente herida sólo salió un gruñido.

-Bebe un poco, chico – escuchó decir a su amigo. Abrió sus ojos con un parpadeo pero su visión estaba borrosa. Instintivamente Jim intentó sacar una mano de la cama y buscar sus anteojos, pero fue detenido por Leonard poniendo un vaso de cristal en sus manos.

-Bebe un poco – la instrucción repetida–tus lentes se estrellaron pero descuida, Spock y su abuela encargaron ya otros.

-¿Spock? – Las ideas revoloteaban en su mente con cierta confusión - ¿Spock está aquí? ¡Espera! ¿Amanda está bien? ¿Y qué pasó con lady T´Pau? ¿Y tú? No hirieron a Nadia ¿o sí? Dime…

-¡Jim tranquilo! Todos estamos bien… gracias a tu plan, debo añadir.

Jim se relajó.

-¿Consecuencias de la tormenta? – preguntó tratando de enfocar la figura borrosa de su amigo.

-Logré detener la hemorragia de lady Amanda sin que se produjera un daño grave; como a eso de media cirugía fue que escuchamos la tormenta y cuando todo se calmó los encontramos a ti y a los duendes romulanos inconscientes, Nadia y T´Pau los amarraron mientras yo cuidaba de tus absurdamente empanizados pulmones. La seguridad llegó de inmediato una vez que T´Pau los llamó pero supongo que esa es la ventaja de pertenecer al Alto Consejo. Spock y Sarek llegaron juntos un rato más tarde.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?

-Seis o siete horas… debería haber sido más considerándolo todo, pero siempre has tenido el sueño muy ligero.

-¿Amanda despertó?

-No, pero ella va a estar bien. Me preocupé un poco sobre cualquier rechazo que pudiera presentarse ante la transfusión pero afortunadamente no ha habido complicaciones.

-¿Transfusión?

Leonard se encogió de hombros.

-Perdió demasiada sangre así que tuve que correr el riesgo. La suerte dentro de todo es que soy donador universal.

Por primera vez Jim se fijó en la extraña rigidez del brazo de su amigo.

-Entonces no deberías estar aquí; tienes que descansar.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Huesos…

-Jim, no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí cuando eres tú el que acaba de despertar de un desmayo. Ahora no sirve de nada que estés consciente si no puedes reconocer a I-Chaya de un gatito doméstico. Cierra los ojos y vuelve a dormir.

-Huesos… - pero la protesta de Jim se ahogó en el cansancio que le arrastró de nueva cuenta.

Fue el contacto fugaz de unas manos lo que volvió a despertarlo.

-¿Spock?

El vulcano retiró sus manos de la manta que acababa de tender sobre Jim y retrocedió cruzándolas en la espalda. En la visión borrosa de Jim los movimientos resultaron confusos.

-Me disculpo por perturbar su descanso James. A esta hora de la noche el frio es demasiado intenso y consideré que sería apropiado cobijarlo de manera pertinente.

-Muchas gracias Spock.

El silencio incómodo prolongado por casi un minuto.

-Y ¿cómo sigue su madre?

-Recobró la conciencia hace 0,93 horas. Dos expertos en medicina humana la evaluaron y ambos coinciden en que el trabajo del doctor McCoy ha sido extraordinario dadas las circunstancias; se durmió casi de inmediato debido a que la transfusión no fue suficiente para reponer la totalidad de su sangre perdida pero ella está (si se me permite utilizar un término ambiguo) bien.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-De hecho.

-¿Y su padre? – preguntó sentándose en la cama y enredándose en la cobija.

-Sírvase aclarar – Spock no entendía por qué Jim preguntaba por Sarek cuando este no había sido participe de los acontecimientos.

-Su padre ¿no está enfada conmigo?

-¿Enfadado? – la incredulidad de Spock demasiado fuerte para ser controlada - ¿por qué habría de manifestar mi padre cualquier malestar hacía usted?

-Porque hice un desastre en su despacho – respuesta directa de Jim.

Por un momento los ojos de Spock se llenaron de una emoción que era inidentificable, un segundo después el vulcano reaccionó hablando a Kirk con una voz que pese a aparentar calma denotaba cierta emoción.

-¡James Tiberius Kirk su suposición de que mi padre podría valorar más la arena en una habitación que las vidas de su madre, su esposa y sus empleados es completamente ilógica! Cualquiera que sea la visión que tiene de nosotros le informo que está equivocada y me parece irracional que…

-Ya Spock, lo siento. No quise ofender.

Los labios del volcán se cerraron en confusión ¿por qué había hablado al capitán Kirk con tanta rudeza? ¿Y por qué es que él se estaba disculpando ahora?

-Le pido una disculpa, temo que perdí el control – reconoció avergonzado de su debilidad.

-En realidad soy yo quien tiene que disculparse, es sólo que… - las palabras salieron contra su voluntad, casi con desesperación – mi padrastro sí le tomaba atención a ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Su padrastro? – la curiosidad de Spock triunfando sobre la discreción.

-Sí – respuesta ahogada del humano –. Mi padre era el primer oficial del USS Kelvin; un día la nave fue emboscada por una nave Klingon y el capitán murió durante el enfrentamiento así que mi padre tomó el control mientras la evacuación se llevaba a cabo, él y el resto de la tripulación principal fallecieron distrayendo a la nave klingon… cuando comenzó el ataque mi madre entró en labor de parto así que yo nací en una lanzadera dos minutos antes de que el Kelvin fuera destruido – Kirk limpió una lágrima que amenazaba con recorrer su mejilla – mamá aguantó la soledad hasta que cumplí siete pero después de eso se casó con Frank y él… bueno… para no entrar en detalles Frank era un borracho, golpeador y repulsivo que no se dio por satisfecho ni siquiera cuando consiguió que mi hermano se fugara de la casa.

-Capitán… - Spock realmente no tenía idea de que decir.

-Yo era un buen estudiante – casi gruñó Jim – estaba muy avanzado y me gustaba la escuela, leía mucho porque mi padre había dejado toda una colección de libros de papel… a Frank eso no le importaba ¡Frank sólo se preocupaba por sus malditos cartones de cerveza y por el dinero que podía sacarle a mamá!… - Jim se obligó a tomar aliento – y cuando me acostumbré a que llegar a casa significara sólo recibir golpe tras golpe la escuela se convirtió en mi único escape… los mismos estudios que otros culminarían a los 18 años yo los había concretado a los doce y Frank celebró la ocasión diciendo que la escuela era un maldito desperdicio y añadiendo una contusión en la espalda baja a la colección bajo el pretexto de que yo era un "nerd engreído" – una sonrisa triste dibujada en el rostro de Jim – creo que me tenía envidia, después de todo. Yo estaba muy dolido así que al día siguiente tomé su maldito auto y lo arrojé a un acantilado… la paliza que me dio en cambio hizo que pasara tres días en una cama de hospital pero lo que es un asco es que valió la pena si pienso que fue por eso que lo encerraron en prisión varios años.

Finalmente Jim perdió la lucha contra las lágrimas y estas se deslizaron libremente por su rostro.

Algo se removió en el pecho de Spock. Ver a Jim tan frágil y tan perdido… su primer instinto se encontraba dividido entre buscar a ese hombre para romperle la cara y también el resto de los huesos de su cuerpo, y sentarse a lado de su humano ("¿tu humano?" cuestiona su mente con crueldad), rodearlo con sus brazos y susurrar a su oído que no había una razón lógica para que se sintiera lastimado, que ahora él estaba a su lado y que se aseguraría de que ese hombre no volviera a lastimarlo, que él besaría cada lugar en el que en algún momento hubiera habido una herida…

La fría lógica vulcana le ayudó a contenerse.

Por más que en un principio la atracción física por James Kirk había desplazado por completo su lógica y su prudencia, con el trato diario y la convivencia James se había convertido en alguien especial. Spock había aprendido a disfrutar de sus partidas de ajedrez, las bromas del humano, de ese tono irritado y sarcástico que siempre conseguía al hablar con McCoy, de sus sonrisas y sus comentarios ilógicos, de la forma en que parecía aligerar los días de su madre… y con esta nueva pieza de información también se encontró admirando su fortaleza. Spock disfrutaba ante todo que ahora Kirk no tensaba los hombros ni entraba en alerta máxima al verlo, y el vulcano era consciente que si sobrepasaba los límites de la prudencia Kirk volvería a desconfiar y las sonrisas que proyectaba a su alrededor se perderían.

-Sus lágrimas son ilógicas – se decidió finalmente a decir – es evidente que a pesar de lo que ese Frank le haya hecho usted salió avante y triunfó. Por otro lado estamos muy lejos de la Tierra y aquí cuenta con la protección de toda mi familia en caso de que algo llegara a amenazarlo.

-¿La protección de toda su familia? – cuestionó Jim.

-Es algo lógico, mi madre y mi abuela son las personas más importantes para mi padre y para mí, y usted y el doctor McCoy son responsables de su actual estado de bienestar, mostrar nuestro agradecimiento es un resultado esperado.

Los labios de Jim se arquearon en una media sonrisa.

-Y si esto no hubiera pasado ¿entonces qué?

-Sírvase aclarar.

-Supongamos Spock que nunca nadie trató de lastimar a su familia y que yo simplemente me emborraché y comencé a hablarle de esto, es evidente que no me respondería igual que lo hace ahora pero ¿Qué sería lo que me diría usted?

-Pensar en escenarios supuestos a esta situación no tiene un propósito productivo.

-¿No va a contestarme?

De haber sido humano Spock habría suspirado, como no lo era se limitó a arquear una ceja.

-Igual le diría que mientras yo esté cerca no voy a permitir que nada le pase – respondió finalmente con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué? – la pregunta de Kirk en un susurro que su audición vulcana apenas alcanzó a recoger.

-No estoy seguro de que mi respuesta sería apropiada.

Esperaba esa respuesta para ser refutada, pero en lugar de eso el capitán cerró los ojos y apoyó todo su peso sobre la almohada para recostarse.

-Eso está bien para mí. No sé porque le conté esto, es decir… Huesos es la única persona a la que alguna vez le he hablado sobre mi pasado.

El corazón de Spock dio un vuelco.

-Hablando de Huesos ¿dónde está él?

-Nadia le insistió en que descansara. Entre la sangre que donó a mi madre, cuidarla a ella y cuidarlo a usted se encontraba físicamente extenuado.

-Está bien que descanse entonces. Tal vez usted debería hacer lo mismo, es decir, este debe de haber sido un día muy largo para ustedes también y acaba de mencionar que es noche entrada.

-Lo es – concedió Spock – pero los vulcanos requerimos un descanso menor al que su especie necesita. ¿Qué hay de usted? Después de recibir el impacto de la tormenta sería lógico que su cuerpo requiera reposo para recuperar sus fuerzas.

-Ya he dormido demasiado – protestó Kirk.

-¿Desea comer algo? Basados en la hora del desayuno deduzco que su cuerpo no ha recibido alimento en las últimas catorce horas.

Jim miró como si esa información lo sorprendiera.

-¿Tanto ha pasado? Vaya, creo que es mejor que consiga algo ahora.

-¿Alguna preferencia? – cuestionó Spock en un tono que podría ser calificado de "jovial" en un vulcano.

-Una manzana – casi rio Kirk – pero no hay de esas por aquí ¿cierto?

-Si se refiere a la fruta de cáscara roja, recuerdo que usted introdujo el código en el replicador.

-Es verdad.

-Entonces le traeré algunas manzanas.

-Puedo ir yo mismo.

-Tenía entendido que sin sus gafas tenía una visibilidad limitada.

-Así es.

-Entonces capitán, no sea necio y déjeme hacer algo por usted.

…..

Leonard despertó casi al mediodía y una vez fuera de la cama lo primero que hizo fue comprobar sobre el avance de lady Amanda (el embajador Sarek se había quedado con ella toda la noche), después de eso se dirigía a la habitación de Jim cuando fue interceptado por Nadia que lo instó a comer algo y, para cuando finalmente entró a los cuartos de su amigo se sorprendió de encontrar a Jim y Spock sentados en el borde de la cama y con el tablero de ajedrez entre ellos. Una sonrisa se extendía en el rostro del joven humano a la vez que hacía una especie de gesto humedeciendo los labios con la punta de la lengua.

Kirk alzó la vista en automático al escuchar la puerta abierta y entrecerró los ojos como tratando de enfocar la imagen.

-¿Huesos?

-¿Qué demonios? – únicas palabras que podía decir el médico.

-Ya que el capitán fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño durante la noche decidimos entretenernos con una partida de ajedrez – explicó el vulcano en su habitual tono neutro.

-Es Jim.

Tanto Spock como McCoy voltearon a ver a Kirk consternados.

-¿Qué? Tengo cierta aversión a ser llamado con formalidad en las horas de recreo.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Spock. Llámame Jim.

-Está bien… Jim.

McCoy entonces los miró a ambos de una manera que a Spock lo hizo sentir muy incómodo (no es como si el vulcano iba a admitir nada de eso).

-Creo capitán que es mejor que vuelva a lado de mi madre y deje al doctor McCoy hacer su trabajo.

-De hecho – coincidió Huesos.

Spock salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. En cuanto la puerta se cerró Leonard miró a Jim de una forma realmente aterradora.

-El mono de sangre verde realmente parecía preocupado por ti – informó con voz seca – entre su madre y tú que debe de haber tenido un día muy difícil ayer.

-Supongo que sí – coincidió Jim – bajando los ojos.

-Aja… - una nueva mirada inquisitiva.

-Huesos yo…

-¡No digas nada Jim! Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé reconocer tus sonrisas coquetas cuando las veo.

Jim retrocedió ligeramente, agradeciendo en su interior que (de acuerdo a lo que Spock le había dicho) sus lentes no estarían listos hasta esa tarde, y no podía por tanto ver la forma en que seguramente los ojos de su mejor amigo lo taladraban.

-Spock me agrada – reconoció finalmente – digo, no es como si estoy tratando de seducirlo ni nada… lo hago sin intención, supongo.

-¿Seducirlo tú? ¿Sonreírle sin intención?... Jim, ese duende trató de obligarte a entrar en su cama. Sí, se ha portado bien estando aquí en la casa de sus padres pero honestamente ¿crees que sus intenciones al acercarse a ti son inocentes?

-No – reconoció Jim bajando la mirada – no lo creo.

-¿Y entonces? No entiendo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le permites acercarse?

-Porque quiero estar con él – las palabras salidas de su boca antes de que el mismo Jim pudiera siquiera reflexionarlas, y la realización los golpeó a ambos con la fuerza de un martillo. Completamente conmocionado Jim continuó entonces – yo quiero… yo lo quiero. Y quiero que siga buscándome.

-Jim… - Huesos no sabía que decir.

-No. ¿Esto está mal, verdad? Es decir, más allá de la guerra entre el Imperio y la Federación, tú acabas de decirlo: él trató de obligarme a acostarme con él… y después de eso me compró como un esclavo.

-Pero tú lo quieres.

-Sí.

-¿Recuerdas aun que estamos aquí por obligación, cierto?

-Sí, y es por eso que no voy a dejar de buscar una salida, un escape de este lugar.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con Spock y su familia? Son buenas personas, y siendo realistas te has encariñado con ellos.

-Tal vez, pero tú aun quieres escapar y yo no voy a dejarte solo… le prometí a tu hija que te iba a cuidar ¿recuerdas?

-Jim…

-Además yo no nací para ser esclavo. Huesos, he pasado mi vida soñando con las estrellas y con viajar a nuevos mundos… una vida doméstica no es para mí y aquí hay tantas reglas que simple y sencillamente me siento asfixiado.

Leonard asintió.

-¿Y entonces qué?

-No lo sé.

….

_T´hy´la._

La palabra revolotea en la mente de Spock como él es finalmente consciente de la realidad que lo impulsó a su Jim Kirk en primer lugar.

Sabe ahora que Jim es ese ser que puede completarlo, aquel para el que él ha nacido con el único propósito de adorar su existencia y que a su vez existe con la finalidad de pertenecerle y ser a la vez su único dueño.

Pero a la par que la alegría de la revelación, el dolor llega al pecho de Spock como él se da cuenta de que no puede mantener a su T´hy´la a su lado por más tiempo.

Spock es mitad humano porque su madre pasó de ser una esclava a desposarse con el embajador Sarek, pero mientras que lady Amanda siempre fue una mujer de espíritu fuerte pero de naturaleza tranquila, Spock es consciente de que Jim es alguien rebelde que no se sujetará a ningún tipo de normas que le impidan realizar sus sueños… y estando en vulcano sus sueños nunca podrían realizarse.

Como vulcano Spock tenía una naturaleza posesiva que le gritaba por entrar a la habitación de Kirk, sacar a McCoy y tomar lo que quería; o para comenzar de inmediato los preparativos que los harían entrar en condiciones de servidumbre para atarse a Kirk eternamente… pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para no hacerlo, y esta vez el control sobre sus acciones no tenía nada que ver con la lógica, sino que era producto del deseo de ver feliz a la persona que amaba.

Su respiración era agitada cuando entró a la habitación de sus padres y los encaró a ellos y a su abuela, pero su voz era más firme que nunca al comenzar a hablar.

-Disculpen la interrupción – las miradas inquisitivas puestas en él – pero hay una petición que quisiera hacer con respecto al capitán Kirk y al doctor McCoy.

…..

-Esto es una broma ¿cierto?

-Usted es consciente de que los vulcanos no hacemos bromas.

-Pero usted es mitad humano.

-Mi crianza ha sido vulcana enteramente.

La conversación podía seguir así por un largo rato, sin embargo esta vez tanto Kirk como Spock eran conscientes de que no podían seguir eludiendo el tema.

-Repite mis instrucciones – fue lo único que Jim se atrevió a decir.

-Los documentos que en este momento tiene en sus manos son permisos, identificaciones y su carta de libertad. Esos documentos son suficientes para garantizar su paso seguro fuera de Vulcano y hasta el planeta neutral Simbart III desde donde será capaz de contactar con la Flota Estelar y volver a su hogar. El Alto Consejo Vulcano entrega esto a usted y al doctor McCoy en forma de agradecimiento por los servicios prestados al embajador Sarek y a la concejal T´Pau pero suplican a ambos discreción con respecto a los aspectos más delicados que han observado de nuestra cultura.

Los labios de Spock se cerraron, no sabía que más decir.

-Y ¿a partir de cuándo podemos irnos?

Las manos del vulcano se cruzaron tras su espalda.

-Me tomé la libertad de preparar un transporte que partirá dentro de 8,2 horas, hasta entonces los miembros de mi familia nos limitaremos a reconocer su libertad pero mis padres, mi abuela y Nadia han expresado sus deseos de despedirse apropiadamente.

-Voy a extrañarlos – Jim se mordió los labios – y bueno, creo que debería avisar a Huesos.

-La concejal T´Pau entrega su carta de libertad al doctor justo en estos momentos, ese es el protocolo correcto. Yo… hice la petición de dar la noticia a usted personalmente.

-Gracias Spock.

-Soy yo quien debe estar agradecido. Mi madre… - el vulcano tragó y Jim se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de emoción que ahora transmitían sus ojos – debido a mi herencia humana he sido menospreciado en innumerables ocasiones por otros miembros de mi especie… era ilógico guardar cualquier tipo de resentimiento a mis padres por eso pero lo cierto es que llegué a hacerlo… ahora estuve demasiado cerca de perder a mi madre para siempre y considero extraño que fue necesario eso para darme cuenta de que no hay nada que puedan decir otros que sea más importante que ella. Le agradezco capitán James Tiberius Kirk por protegerla a ella y a mi abuela T´Pau y darme la oportunidad de hacerles saber lo importantes que son sus vidas para mí.

-No hay nada que agradecer Spock, yo…

Kirk no sabía que decir, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y sin embargo quería hacerle saber a Spock que aunque ahora se iría el conocerlo le había cambiado la vida por completo, agradecerle porque en cierto sentido ahí, en vulcano, a miles de kilómetros de la casa en que creció, él supo finalmente lo que era tener un hogar. Con las emociones ahogándolo por completo Jim finalmente se rindió a dejar de pensar y arrojó sus labios en los de Spock en un beso casto pero extraordinariamente lleno de pasión.

Spock se quedó quieto, pero cuando los labios de Kirk despegaron de los suyos y sus rostros separaron algunos centímetros, las miradas de ambos quedaron fijas en el otro; fue así como leyeron esa verdad que ahora parecía gravada sobre piedra: que sin importar el tiempo y las distancias ambos se pertenecían.

Jim fue el primero en desviar la mirada pero cuando el contacto entre sus ojos se rompió no sucedió lo mismo con la tensión en el ambiente.

-Mierda – exclamó Jim más para sí mismo que para Spock – se supone que no enamorarse es la solución ideal, pero… pero…

-No estoy acostumbrado a que mi control se rompa – continuó Spock – pero de algún modo usted siempre consigue reacciones emocionales de mi parte.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Es la opción lógica que usted regrese a la Flota Estelar, es tal vez la única institución en la que podría explotar al máximo su potencial.

-¿Y usted?

-Yo ya tengo un compromiso firmado con la Academia Vulcana de Ciencias y Artes Militares y con el capitán K´Proit.

-¿Entonces? ¿Es posible que volvamos a encontrarnos?

-La probabilidad de que dicho evento ocurra es de 0,3512%. No es probable que volvamos a vernos.

-Con todo respeto comandante pero yo no creo ni en imposibles ni en escenarios sin salida.

-Ilógico.

-Pero es por eso que le gusto ¿no?

-Afirmativo.

Jim soltó una risa y se acercó de nueva cuenta a Spock invadiendo su espacio personal y enfrentando su mirada.

-Pero, por si acaso no volvemos a vernos comandante Spock, tal vez sería lo mejor que pagara ahora la deuda que adquirí a bordo de su nave.

Recordando la forma en que los dientes de Spock habían pellizcado su piel y la fuerza de sus manos impidiéndole moverse Kirk sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral, sin embargo la invitación estaba hecha y Jim no estaba dispuesto a retroceder… mucho menos delante de Spock, a quien tanto admiraba.

El vulcano arqueó una ceja.

-Usted es consciente del significado de sus palabras.

-Sí.

Bastó esa simple respuesta para hacerle perder el control.

Antes de que Kirk pudiera decir algo más las manos de Spock viajaron a los omoplatos de Jim presionando, obligándolo a acercarse.

-Eso que hiciste hace un momento – el murmullo de la boca deliciosamente cerca – fue un beso humano ¿no es así?

-Evidentemente.

-Hazlo otra vez – la demanda hecha mientras los dedos del vulcano acariciaban los de su compañero en un gesto que Nadia había explicado alguna vez que era un beso vulcano. Jim no perdió tiempo y presionó sus labios con los de Spock, después comenzó a chupar el labio inferior exigiendo entrada y el vulcano obedeció de inmediato permitiendo a sus lenguas entablar una lucha por el control. Continuaron así hasta que se quedaron sin aliento y para entonces ambas respiraciones se habían convertido en jadeos.

-¿Quieres detenerte ahora? – Spock hace la pregunta obligada tratando de controlar su tono habitualmente monótono a pesar de que no ha recobrado la respiración.

-Jódete – respuesta rápida de Jim, y cuando este hace por abalanzarse con fiereza contra Spock el vulcano simplemente lo inmoviliza apartándose un paso de él.

-¿Qué crees que…?

La protesta de Jim ahogada cuando de forma casi metódica Spock colocó sus manos en la túnica que vestía el humano y de un solo tirón la rasgó desnudándolo por completo y dejando caer a sus pies los restos de tela. Después de eso Kirk quedó atónito por la forma en que los ojos de Spock se habían obscurecido de lujuria.

Ahora el humano respondió bebiendo de los labios vulcanos como de un pozo en medio del desierto y cerrando por completo la distancia entre ellos. Con mucho cuidado deslizó sus labios por el cuello de Spock y mordió sin verdadera presión aprovechando la distracción para soltar los broches que mantenían en su lugar las prendas de ropa, para la eliminación de la ropa interior Spock le ayudó de buena gana y pocos segundos después ambos se presionaron uno contra el otro gimiendo ante la sensaciones que estar piel a piel les provocaban.

Spock delineó con sus uñas cada músculo de la espalda baja de Jim y cuando el humano jadeó una sonrisa prácticamente lo empujó hasta el borde de la cama. Kirk comprendió entonces que había llegado el momento final y se recostó extendiendo los brazos en ofrecimiento. Spock de inmediato se colocó sobre él y sus ojos se encontraron.

El silencio de la habitación fue remplazado por el sonido de jadeos, gemidos de placer, respiraciones pesadas y el leve agitar de las mantas que había debajo de los dos hombres e, increíblemente, aun en ese momento las cosas entre ellos eran una lucha… una lucha sin embargo en la cual el único objetivo era hacer que el otro hombre comprendiera el mensaje que había tras la bruma de pasión.

Cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido, cada susurro, cada mirada y cada gesto de Jim eran un reto a Spock para que tomara todo lo que tenía para dar y Spock a su vez respondía con envestidas, gruñidos, mordidas y besos vulcanos sólo para hacer comprender al humano que ahora era suyo en el sentido más amplio de pertenencia: el de propiedad y propietario a la vez.

Llegaron los dos juntos, con un grito y marcando al otro. Después de eso Spock se desplomó a un costado de su compañero y tomó sus manos. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y por varias horas permanecieron así, sólo mirando en los ojos del otro y dejando enfriarse al sudor que cubría por completo sus pieles hasta que el reloj interno de Spock les recordó que debían separarse.

Jim ya comenzaba a preocuparse porque su ropa estuviera rota y en el piso cuando Spock lo hizo sentarse al borde de la cama y desapareció tras la puerta del baño regresando momentos después con agua y un paño que utilizó para limpiar a Jim a pesar de que el humano protestó y se sonrojó; después de eso el vulcano sacó un conjunto de sus propias ropas y las usó para vestir a su compañero. Antes de colocar en su sitio la última prenda de ropa se inclinó ligeramente sobre la nuca de su compañero y mordió con mucha fuerza hasta traspasar lo piel lo suficiente como para dejar una cicatriz.

-No estás dispuesto a permitir que pase un día sin que piense en ti ¿verdad? – declaración simple de Jim como la primer frase coherente que se ha dicho entre ellos en las últimas horas.

-No – la respuesta seca de Spock mientras coloca sus dedos sobre los puntos psi de Jim y observa con satisfacción que su toque es bien acogido – y mientras ahora he hecho mío tu cuerpo, la próxima vez que nos encontremos me sumergiré en la belleza de tu mente.

-¿Es eso una amenaza o una promesa?

-Ambas.

La sonrisa de Jim aflorando en sus labios.

-¿Dije acaso algo divertido?

-Dijiste "la próxima vez que nos encontremos".

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Que tal parece que ya no estás tan receloso de que volvamos a vernos.

-Las posibilidades siguen estando en nuestra contra – la voz de Spock había recuperado su estoicismo.

-¿Y entonces?

-No creo en lo que dicen las probabilidades Jim, pero en cambio sí creo en ti.


	3. ENLAZADOS

**EPILOGO**

Decir que han pasado cinco años es fácil, decir todo lo que pasa en ese tiempo no lo es.

Algunos meses después de que Jim y Huesos regresaron a San Francisco se entregó a Jim el nombramiento oficial como nuevo capitán del USS FIRE y es más que obvio decir que su primera orden oficial fue nombrar a Leonard McCoy como nuevo director médico. Las primeras misiones del FIRE transcurrieron en relativa calma ocupándose principalmente de terraformaciones, exploraciones en planetas de clase M y transporte de suministros, pero al poco tiempo y con éxitos rotundos como bandera se enfrentaban a misiones de alta alcurnia como el transporte de embajadores y servir de escolta a cargamentos preciados. Antes de tres años el nombre del capitán James Tiberius Kirk era odiado por los klingon y respetado tanto por los romulanos como por los vulcanos.

Sin embargo, mientras que la Federación de Planetas Unidos no paraba de expandir sus fronteras llegó un determinado momento en que todos los enemigos tanto de los humanos como del Imperio Rómulo-Vulcano comenzaron a enlistarse bajo la bandera del Imperio Klingon… la situación perecía realmente insalvable cuando los almirantes de la Federación tomaron la difícil decisión de liberar dos naves de prisioneros vulcanos y romulanos escoltándolos hasta sus respectivos planetas con un mensaje de paz, en el que se buscaba discutir las posibilidades de una alianza. Contra las expectativas iniciales el mensaje fue bien recibido y los imperios enviaron su respuesta con la liberación de más prisioneros; dieciocho meses de negociaciones culminaron finalmente con la firma de una alianza científico-militar entre la Federación de Planetas Unidos y el Imperio Rómulo-Vulcano.

Entre las primeras acciones que se decidieron una vez firmado el tratado se decidió la aprobación de dos naves construidas por las tecnologías de ambas potencias y cuyas tripulaciones incluyeran tanto a integrantes de la Federación como a oficiales del Imperio. Cuando los almirantes presentaron dicha propuesta a los capitanes esperaban sin duda reticencias, sobre todo porque una nave debía ser (según el acuerdo con los altos consejos) capitaneada por un militar del Imperio y tener a un primer oficial de la Federación, y la otra nave debía tener a un primer oficial del Imperio bajo el mando de un capitán humano. El primer oficial podía ser asignado sin problema, pero los almirantes esperaban a ninguno de sus capitanes para estar de acuerdo con trabajar hombro a hombro con un vulcano/romulano.

Fue por tanto toda una sorpresa cuando el capitán más joven de toda la flota pidió que se le tomara en cuenta para el puesto.

….

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos aún?

-Cinco o seis minutos dependiendo de lo que tarden las maniobras de aterrizaje y acoplamiento ¿todo está listo?

-Estamos tan listos cómo podemos estarlo dado que nunca antes hemos recibido a un solo vulcano en este salón. Ahora almirante Pike le aconsejo relajarse y dejar que las cosas sigan su curso.

-Tal vez tienes razón número uno… pero no lo sé, éste es un día tan importante para la historia de la Federación y yo… simplemente no lo sé. Creo que en ocasiones como esta es que quisiera tener esa habilidad natural que tiene Kirk para permanecer inmune a las situaciones serias.

-No te pienses cariño, hace un rato vi al muchacho y te aseguro que estaba nervioso como una adolescente en su primera cita.

-En cierto modo no lo culpo, es decir, él y McCoy estuvieron atrapados en Vulcano por cuánto ¿tres meses?

-Dos meses Vulcanos.

-Sea como sea, no es raro que Kirk esté un poco… ansioso.

-Chris, créeme cuando te digo que eso no es simple ansiedad.

El almirante Pike alzó la vista hacía donde James T. Kirk intercambiaba cuchicheos con Leonard McCoy y tuvo que admitir que su esposa tenía razón: no era habitual ver a ese muchacho enérgico alisando su cabello y acomodando el cuello de la camisa del uniforme de gala como si su vida dependiera de ello…

No tuvo tiempo de pensar más: el sonido del timbre llamó a todos a sus posiciones justo a tiempo para recibir la entrada de los romulanos y vulcanos que llegaban al salón de conferencias.

Para los alférez recién graduados resultó todo un shock el contraste entre ambas especies: tanto romulanos como vulcanos tenían estaturas similares, el mismo paso elegante y felino, las mismas cejas pobladas, las orejas puntiagudas y los mismos ojos extranjeros… sin embargo mientras que los primeros se movían con cierta ferocidad en su paso y mostraban en sus rostros abierta desconfianza, los vulcanos eran tan estoicos que resultaba imposible leer el más mínimo atisbo de inquietud o emoción en ellos.

-Es la primera vez que veo a un romulano fuera de los combates – confesó un alférez joven al teniente a su lado en un susurro.

-¡Sean todos bienvenidos! – se adelantó a los suyos es almirante Pike – soy el almirante Christopher Pike y en nombre de la Federación de Planetas Unidos estoy aquí para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos embajadores del Imperio Rómulo-Vulcano y a las tripulaciones que servirán a bordo del USS ENTERPRISE A y del USS ENTERPRISE B. Detrás de mí se encuentran en este momento los oficiales de la Flota Estelar que completarán las tripulaciones de dichas naves.

Sin romper sus filas y guardando su distancia los vulcanos hicieron un saludo tradicional, los romulanos por su parte sintieron en reconocimiento de la bienvenida. Una mujer vulcana se adelantó entonces llegando a encontrarse frente a frente con el almirante Pike; junto a ella se movió un vulcano y Kirk y McCoy tuvieron que morderse los labios para no gritar ya que los conocían a ambos.

-Saludos – habló la mujer con voz plana – mi nombre es T´Pau y hablo en nombre del Alto Consejo Vulcano, aquí a mi izquierda se encuentra el embajador Sarek, a quien se ha escogido pare representarnos ante la Federación y detrás de nosotros pueden ustedes ver a los oficiales que participarán en la conformación de las tripulaciones de las naves ENTERPRISSE.

-Es un placer conocerla concejal T´Pau, embajador Sarek, y así mismo a todos los demás. – Christopher Pike reprimió el impulso de ofrecerles un apretón de manos debido a que Kirk le había advertido que en la cultura vulcana tal gesto sería el equivalente de un beso y sería mal recibido. Eso no quiere decir que no se sentía un poco incómodo pensando que faltaba a las reglas de cortesía básica.

-Me encuentro también satisfecha de nuestro encuentro.

Desde sus lugares en las filas de oficiales Jim y Huesos reprimieron una sonrisa sabiendo que era lo más cercano que Pike podría alguna vez obtener de que T´Pau le reconociera como una persona muy agradable.

-En ese caso – continuó el almirante – tal vez sería lo menor comenzar la celebración.

-Sería el paso lógico – convino T´Pau.

Y aunque las barreras estaban oficialmente disueltas ni oficiales de la Federación ni militares imperiales hacían el menor esfuerzo por acercarse a sus antiguos enemigos…

No hasta que James T. Kirk caminó hacía las filas vulcanas con su habitual paso confiado y seguido muy de cerca por un evidente mente nervioso Leonard McCoy.

El mismo Pike se congeló cuando el joven capitán se puso en pie delante de la concejal y del embajador, pero incluso romulanos y vulcanos se sacudieron un poco al observarlo hacer un perfecto saludo vulcano.

-Concejal, embajador – el cerebro de Pike sólo registró un zumbido cuando Jim dijo "larga vida y prosperidad" en perfecto vulcano.

-Capitán Kirk, doctor McCoy – el saludo a cambio – debo decir que me complace encontrarlos en este lugar.

-Debo asumir – intervino el embajador Sarek – que será usted el capitán del USS ENTERPRISE A.

-Sí, y con el doctor McCoy como mi director médico evidentemente.

-Una elección lógica – Huesos luchó por no sonrojarse ante el cumplido.

Aunque por fuera aparentaba calma el nudo que había en el pecho de Jim no se disolvió, no hasta que el embajador Sarek dijo a Pike que quería presentar a su esposa y los ojos de Jim finalmente lo encontraron…

Un murmullo generalizado se extendió en el lado de la Federación cuando una mujer humana avanzó hasta el embajador del brazo de un vulcano de ojos inquietantemente parecidos a los suyos.

-Almirante Pike, ella es mi esposa Amanda Grayson y él es mi hijo el comandante Spock.

-Es un placer… - la voz de Pike casi sin aliento.

-El gusto es nuestro – respuesta rápida de Amanda.

Pero aunque Spock asintió al almirante sus ojos no dejaban de fijarse en Kirk, y este a su vez correspondía centrando su atención exclusivamente en el mitad vulcano. Finalmente Jim no soportó la tensión y la nota de júbilo en su voz se escuchó claramente en toda la habitación.

-Comandante Spock.

-Capitán Kirk.

-Es un placer volver a verlo.

-Puedo decir lo mismo – una ligera pausa – no he podido dejar de escuchar que será usted el capitán del USS ENTERPRISE A.

-Eso es correcto.

-Sería un gran honor para mí si se me permitiera auxiliarlo en su misión ¿sería prudente que aprovechara esta ocasión para presentar mi candidatura de manera oficial? Tengo buenas referencias.

-Sería de hecho mi honor, comandante.

Entonces los dos se dirigieron a las mesas de banquete caminado sin tocarse pero sí muy juntos y en perfecta sincronización.

Los romulanos los miraban con incredulidad, los vulcanos con curiosidad intensa pero imperceptible y los humanos con shock total. Sin embargo para Kirk y Spock nada de eso importaba: sólo importaban ellos dos y las estrellas que juntos iban a descubrir.


End file.
